Who has to know?
by Doctor Maz
Summary: Sequel to 'I'll keep you my dirty little secret.' Frostiron. When Kurt Wagner is mind-controlled into assasinating director Fury, will the avengers be able to find the villains and stop it from hapenning again? Meanwhile, Tony and Loki have to tell the public about their relationship. Mainly tony/Loki. then MPREG. Involves X-men (not much) and a LOT of Frostiron.
1. Glowing metal balls

**This is a sequel to 'I'll keep you my dirty little secret'. If you haven't read that, then some bits may be a little confusing, so i suggest you go an ready that. Either search it or look at my list of fics. There is also a spin-off of that fic which is on that list.**

**I kinda stole this first chapter (well the bad guys) from Doctor Who, but i can assure you the other chapters are all mine. **

**I have a few chapters written up, so the waiting should be minimal. **

**I hope you like this one, it's fun to write. Also, I'm open to ideas if you have any.**

* * *

Tony squinted at the light pouring in from the window, too bright against his nocturnal eyes. He tried to blink himself awake when a cold nose touched his side as a his favourite god of mischief started kissing his and pulling him back down, obliterating his hard work at trying to get up.  
"Nurgh Loki."  
"Hmm?"  
"Mmmmm. No. No fair, I promised Fenrir I'd take him out today."  
"Mmmm" Loki continued to kiss Tony's side, attempting to pulling back down onto the bed.  
"Thor's coming too. We're taking him to the game. He and Thor are really into football, but I convinced them to do baseball instead, I really have football. Even hockey's better that football."

Loki managed to pull tony back onto the bed, simultaneously shifting to lie on top of tony, kissing hungrily at his neck while tony continued to ramble on.

"Figures Thor would be kind of a football kind of guy. But Fenrir, he's your son, so more... Chess? I mean you strike me as more of a poker kind of guy, but Fenrir's different. Clever, jeez he's clever, but less... Sly."

Loki slipped a hand to Tony's upper inner thigh, massaging soft little circles into it.  
"Oooh, I like that, oh. Uh yeah... Um... Yeah. Can you really class chess and poker as sports though? Was I even referring specifically to sports or was it just... Things? What would I be into? Well I know what I'm into."

Tony wiggled his eyebrows, knowing that Loki wouldn't see but would guess he was doing it anyway, he was good like that. "Maybe I'd be more of a... Oooh, robot boxing. Like in real steel. Great movie,  
But horribly inaccurate. Hmmm... I could do that mimicking command, and commit it to memory, Jarvis is proof of that. I could get Natasha to teach it. Maybe I'll just put Jarvis IN it. But I'd have to find others for it to fight. Maybe I could capture some doombots. But I could just fight those myself-"  
"Tony"  
"So that kind of defeats the whole object, unless I enter robot wars or something-"  
"Tony"  
"Or is that for amateurs? Always struck me as a father son thing, maybe me and dummy-"  
"Tony"  
"Mmmm?"  
"Shut up."

"You know if I don't go out there in a few minutes, Thor will come in and get me." Tony said matter-of-factly. Loki continued to kiss and nuzzle the man's neck and stroke his thigh hungrily. "And we both know how well that went last time."

Loki stopped as sat up almost instantly. Yes, he remembered. Those crushing memories of watching Thor smash Tony into oblivion when he was left paralysed and incapable of coming to his lovers aid.  
"Calm down Loki, we're married now. He knows."  
"Tony you died." Loki spoke dryly.  
Tony stared at him until he gave in and lay back down on the bed. "You're right. Maybe this time he'll just maim you." He spoke with a lightness in his voice and finished it off with a pleasant little smile which made tony want to slap and kiss it off him at the same time. "Now go get ready, I bet Fenrir is waiting."

And that's when the alarm rang through the tower followed by Steve's voice, echoing off the walls "Avengers assemble"

"Tell Fenrir that I'm sorry."

-PAGEBREAK-

The Avengers stood on the ground, looking up at the strange metal balls hovering over the city, spewing green gas onto the streets below.  
"Seriously" Clint shouted "What is it with villains and green?"  
Loki snorted.

"What are you doing here anyway Loki?"  
"Oh I'm not here to help-"  
"No" Tony cut in "He's just here to watch the world burn. Now lets go."

"I like that line." And he kissed tony quickly in the lips before grabbing Clint by the forearm and teleporting to a better vantage point and pulling up a chair beside him.  
"So... What are they Mr Leather and metal?"  
"You really aren't as good at that as Tony."  
"Hmm"  
"They're human."  
"What?"  
"They're a paradox."  
"Okay, you've lost me here."  
"They're humans from the future. They've gone back in time because the future earth is a horrible place. "  
"How do you know this, why didn't you say this before."  
"I'm only just finding out. I'm reading their minds."  
"Oh"

"They want to live back in the past (here) instead of what the world has become. But they can't realised. If they are human, they are killing off their ancestors. If humans are extinct, then they can't exist. They're a paradox. I... I don't know how they're still here, but If they are much longer..."  
"Apocalypse."  
"Right you are Barton."

And then Loki disappeared, reappearing again on a roof top a mine or so away.

-PAGEBREAK-

With a single flash of blinding white, every single one if the metal balls came crashing to the ground before disappearing like they were never year.

"Well now I know how long the human race will survive for. Another fifty trillion years. Considerably longer than expected. I just put a finite date on it. Not the first time I've wiped out an entire species."  
"God you're weird."  
"Shut up."  
"You shut up. I thought you promised to obey."  
"No, I cut it out remember, when you refused to put 'I promise to kneel' into your vowels"  
"I don't remember it ever stopping me."

"CUT IT OUT" Fury's voice cut through the bickering as the team gathered around them. "I really don't want to knee."  
"Agreed. But if you'll excuse me and Thor..."  
With the rise of Mjolnir and the blast of the thrusters they were gone, leaving the Avengers, Fury, Loki, and at least a hundred spherical craters on the streets of manhattan. They were late for a ball game.

-PAGEBREAK-

Loki often found himself with little to do when Tony was gone. He found that to accept Natasha and Pepper's offer for a 'girls's night out' demeaning, Clint was still not play about the whole 'possessing his soul and making him kill innocent people' thing, Steve was just irritating, and Bruce preferred to be alone.

So when Tony was gone, Loki got bored. And that was never a good thing.

* * *

**OOOOH! what's he gonna do?**

**Also, I worn you that in the next chapter, there is a mention of a DC character, but it's just one. **

**This one's going to have a less... foggy plot than the last one, I have what i want to do clear in my head.**

**And it involves Kurt Wagner. (Night crawler.)**

**BE excited, be very excited.**

-Doctor MAZ Over and ouT.


	2. Bored bored bored bored bored

**This is a short one, but it's a double.**

* * *

Loki was bored.  
Bored Bored Bored Bored Bored.

"Jarvis?"

Yes sir.

"What does one do when they are bored?"

Most people will read a book or watch television.

"What does Tony do?"

Usually something reckless.

"That's exactly what I hoped you were going to say."

But sir I don't recommend-

"Thank you Jarvis."

-PAGEBREAK-

Loki knew well the routes of the roots of Yggdrasil. He knew the routes to all the nine realms and a few places beyond.  
Loki had recently been visiting a friend from a parallel version of Midgard, a tenth realm if you will. Over there, Loki had been to Gotham city and met someone.  
The Riddler.


	3. Riddle me this

**And here's the next one... Ta daa!  
**

* * *

Over the course of the day, Loki set up his little... Surprises. It was great. The only thing Loki loved to do more than Tony or a prank was to watch it all fold out. To watch the chaos unwind around him.  
A matter of minutes and he'd have his wish.

As if on cue, in popped the 'dynamic duo'. And Thor.  
"Brother, we had much fun! You would have enjoyed the snacks. Speaking of which, I am hungry."

"Try the fridge Thor, I made you some cheesecake in there."

As Thor went over, Tony came to Loki's side. "Two questions. One, what have you done to that cheesecake, and two have you made sure Jarvis is filming this?"

"A man after my own heart. But no. I have done nothing to the cheesecake."  
Tony looked almost disappointed.

As Thor opened the fridge, the voice of a sphinx echoed through the room.

"Riddle me this and you may enter. First you must guess what I am. If you feed me I will live, if you give me water I will die."

Thor's face went blank and he looked almost hurt. His face read: 'So I'm not getting cheesecake then?' Then he stalked off.

Then it was Tony's turn to speak. "So riddles? That's your new thing?"

"Yes. I was bored."

Tony sighed and went to the fridge. "You are fire." He stated before being allowed access to the fridge and cheesecake. Loki stood up and grabbed two forks from the draw and joined Tony at the breakfast bar.

"I knew you'd get it."

"What do you expect? I'm married to the GOD of fire." Tony leant forward to plant a small kiss to Loki's mouth before stabbing his fork into the cheesecake. "This is great."

"Bought it."

"Hmmm. Strangely disappointed."

"I aim to displease."

-PAGEBREAK-

Natasha was struck with a strange sense of De ja vu. This felt very much like her requiting of Dr Banner. Except this wasn't India, she wasn't recruiting, and she had absolutely no idea who, what, or where this threat was.

Just then a flash of dark blue ran across her peripheral vision before vanishing in a twist.  
Loki? No. This wasn't just another prank.

Again, another streak of blue. Natasha raised her gun in the air, pointing at where the being had just vanished from.

"Come out. The building is surrounded. There is no escape."

A snort came from a blue creature, crouched on a supporting beam in the opposite corner of the building. His back was to her.  
"No escape?"

There was another flash and he was gone.  
"What is it you want. Name your terms."

Another snort placed the creature directly above her. She aimed her gun in the air. "Put down your veapon, zis is a holy place."

Natasha lowered her gun but kept it in hand. "Why did you try to kill Director Fury?"

With another twist he vanished once again. Magician, God, Mutant?  
Either way, he didn't reply. Was that a tail?  
A religious man? Maybe this required a gentler touch.

"I am not here to harm you, I just want some answers." She sighed, putting down the gun slowly, raising her hands in the air and kicking it away with her foot.

"You said I vos surrounded."

"I lied, I wanted you intimidated."

"And Vhy vould I believe zey vould only send vone agent?"

"Because I'm the best."

There was a few moments of complete silence before the blue creature appeared a few metres in front on Natasha. Too close to her gun for her liking.  
"Please, I didn't mean to hurt any vun."

"That was one of the highest security breaches possible. That place was more secure than the White House and you got in. You killed fifty agents and made an attempt on Director Fury's life. No one does that without help. Who are you working for?"

"Please, I didn't mean to hurt anyvun. Sumvun tricked me. I vemember everything, but I couldn't control it. Ze incredible anger..."

"So you're saying someone controlled your mind?"

"I know it sounds crazy..."

"Believe me, not as crazy as you'd think." Natasha put her finger to her ear, pressing into the com. "Stand down. He's coming with us."

"I thought you said it was just us. Zat ve veren't veally surrounded."

"I lied." She retrieved her gun before leading him to the small jet outside. "By the way, what is your name?"

"Kurt Vagner. K-U-R-T W-A-G-N-E-R. But in the circus, they called me Night crawler-"

"Okay, Wagner's fine."  
-PAGEBREAK-

"So, I was thinking we should go out tonight. No not tonight, now. What's the point of owning a race car if you're not going to drive it?"

"I see your point. But then, what's the point of having your own god of mischief if you're not going to drive it?"

"Wait, you're an 'it' now?"

"Poetic licence."

"Okay, yes, you are right. But what to do with the other 23 hours twenty eight minutes and eleven seconds of the day?"

"Really, I think we can do a little better than thirty one minutes and forty nine seconds don't you? We can go more than once."

"That is our record."

"Well then what are you waiting for?"  
Tony wrapped his arms around Loki's neck from where he sat on the worktop, pulling Loki in to stand between his legs.  
"Hmmm, now your room is more comfortable, but we get turned on better down here..."

"Mmmm, just stay here babe." Tony wrapped his legs around Loki's waist, the latching his lips onto Loki's.

"You're incourageable."

"Would you have me any other way?"

"I don't think there's a way I wouldn't have you."

"Unh, how do you do this to me?"

"Oh, would you prefer to have me instead?" Loki raised an eyebrow and looked down at the man on his arms.

"Oh fuck yes." And then Loki was on his back, Tony clawing at his clothing. "Jay, I hope you're timing this"

"Of course, sir."

"And quit the sarcasm."

-PAGEBREAK-

Tony lay there, running his hands up and down the perfect, pale, naked body beside him. "I can't believe you're mine." He waited a moment. "Now this is the part where you say you can't believe I'm all yours."

"Tony, I am a god." He pulled a blanket up over Tony. "And stop pouting."  
He stood up, clothes already forming magically around his body.

"Oooh, fucking me and leaving me? I'm insulted." He put a hand over his heart and stuck his bottom lip out even further.

"I wish you weren't always so crude." He said, stretching an arm out to help Tony up. "And besides, I thought you wanted to go racing."

"To be honest, I'm surprised you can still walk after that."

"You always seem to forget, I am a god."

"Still, thirty four minutes is quite a feat."

Loki pulled him in by the waist for a quick kiss. "Put sown clothes on love. Steve has a guest and we don't want to give her a fright."

"Fright?"

And with a smirk, Loki was gone.

-PAGEBREAK-

When Tony looked round to get changed, all his clothes were gone. How did Loki manage to do that? He would have noticed.  
Tony wrapped the blanket around his waist and went to the door.  
"Jarv, it's locked, open it up for me."

No answer

"Jarv, if he's done some magic voodoo cap to this door, use the magic/tec defilibrator to get rid of it."

And that's when things got scary. Loki's voice came through Jarvis's speakers: "Ehehehehe."

"Fuck Loki, I have no clothes, the walls are glass and just let me out okay." There used to be a time where Tony wouldn't have noticed he was locked in his lab naked, he'd have just carried on. But ever since their marriage, Tony has been encouraged to be outside and do his crazy stuff outside instead.

"Riddle me this,"

"Oh fuck no Loki, not this again!"

"Riddle me this; I never was, am always to be,  
No one ever saw me, nor ever will,  
And yet I am the confidence of all  
To live and breathe on this terrestrial ball.  
What am I?"

"Urgh, no not these 'what am I' things. Loki!"

"Solve the riddle and you will be released."

"Loki, come on. You're not gonna leave me down here naked are you?"

"Would you like me to repeat the question?"

"What if Steve brings his friend down here?"

"Now why would he do that? Why would anyone come to your rescue?"

"What the? Why are you doing this?"

"Oh calm down my dear. You may come out when you have answered the riddle. Until then, I get some peace and quiet."

"You could have left my clothes."

"Now what would be the fun in that?"

"Why did I marry a god with a superiority complex?"

"Oh and Tony?"

"Mm?"

"I love you." The softness on his voice almost made Tony sorry for shouting at him. Almost.

Now that riddle...

I never was, am always to be,  
No one ever saw me, nor ever will,  
And yet I am the confidence of all  
To live and breathe on this terrestrial ball.  
What am I?

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews alerts and favourites. **

**I know the riddler is DC, but i thought it was okay because it involved a different universe, and he isnt really a character. And i dont care if you dont like it, Well, i do, but nothing will be done about it so there!**

**I like riddles. I dont think Tony does.**

**Has anyone seen the IMan 3 trailer yet? Did you feel your insides twist about, end up feeling sad and insignificant, and then get super excited? **

**I am sad about Dummy though, i dont think he survived.**

**(oops, spoiler alert.)**

**So what does anyone think about incorperating some of the story we get from the trailer into this?**

I plan on this being less fluffy and newly-wed ish, and more actiony, plotty, but still with the romance and a growing relationship with Fenrir who i keep forgetting about.

**Also, I will try not to kill Loki or Tony this time. It's very hard to write them back in.**

**I'm done with my wednesdaily ramble now.**

-The Doctor, over and ouT.

**Oooh, and a P.S here, Anyone going to the London MCM expo on saturday? I'm going as a Loki/Lady Loki. If anyone is, please take pictures of any avengers and put them in a review or something, or just tell me what youre going as.**

**Also, is anyone wants to follow me on tumblr/twitter:**

Tumblr: TheEvilMasterLord

Twitter: DoctorMaz (I think)

-Now this really is Doct0r Maz, over and oUt.


	4. Loki doesn't like fried chicken

"You are tomorrow! Oh and that 'terrestrial ball' bit, nice touch.  
Hello? I got the riddle, you're tomo-"

"Yes dear, I know you got it or you'd still be in the lab. Quite frankly I'm surprised it took you this long."

"Fifteen minutes, that's less than half the time it took us to-"

"Anthony we have guests."

To Steve's side was a brunette, long hair, slim, pretty and boobs... Four years ago and Tony would've-

"Hi, I'm jean." She stretched out her hand to shake Tony's.

"This is Kurt Wagner." Loki gestured towards their other guest. A blue guy with a tail.

"Guten tag. In the circus, the called me night crawle-"

"Mutants." Director Fury explained

"Hey, maybe you and Loki could form a blue club. Like a real life blue man group or something." This earned him a glare.

Fury coughed, drawing Tony's attention to him. "Loki has been consulting us, we believe Mr Wagner was under the influence of mind control and your husband here is the expert on that."

"However," Loki cut in "This is not my work, nor one of someone with a similar power. This must be the result of another 'mutant'. Kurt here, can teleport."

"Could've mentioned that when I was trapped in my lab."

"Right, well Tony and I were just heading out. See you later." Loki stood, grabbed his jacket and Tony's arm. Then they were gone, leaving only the calls of the others behind.

"Ah, I see ve have anuza teleporter"

* * *

"Everyone, out the way, coming through." Tony walked through the pit lane, pushing people aside. "Yep, hello, me again. I'm taking this car, he's taking the other one. Yes I've got my super licence, yes I've done this before, no he has no licence at all, no he doesn't need one. He's a god. Okay? Okay." He picked up two gold helmets from the side, taking one himself and tossing the other over to Loki. "C'mon babe, ready to rumble?"  
Loki smirked and flipped the visor down over his eyes, watching as the previous drivers sulked off elsewhere.  
Last time Tony did this, things had not ended well. Tony had told Loki about Ivan. This time Loki would be there to save him.

The car Loki had commandeered had qualified five places ahead of Tony's.

This should be fun.

* * *

"You did WHAT?! And you didn't learn from last time?"

"Pep, calm down. We were fine, nothing happened. Nobody attacked me. I'm fine."

Pepper's face was a perfect red, she stood fuming in her dark dress and high shoes. "Oh, so YOU'RE fine? What about when Loki decided it got boring and decided to 'spice it up' a little bit?"

"He has a way with words doesn't he? I particularly like how they call him silver tongue. Although I'm not entirely sure that's to do with his words..." Tony trailed off

"TONY! You keep that man under control. You will not encourage him, and you will not take him out to any public events, especially where he am get bored."

"That man? Actually Pep, he's a god. Do you think I'd really settle for anything less?"

"No, evidently you wouldn't."

"No, I didn't mean-"

"It's fine. Just don't let him get bored again."

"No, I like taking him racetracks cause they're so BORING!"

"Just, keep him on a leash okay?"

"Gladly."  
Her heels clicked angrily as she left the room.

"Sir?"

"What now Jarv?"

"Our 'guests' are still here."

"I don't care, where's Loki? And is there any cheesecake left?"

-PAGEBREAK-

"Where is Stark and his accomplice? Fill them in in what they've missed." Fury and Coulson left the room, leaving the team minus Tony.

"You know that's kind of funny. They are like accomplices." The stated matter-of-factly, a slight trace of amusement in his voice. "I must take my leave, I am due back in Asgard for a day or so. So long friends."

They still found Thor really weird. Loki hadn't been here as long, and he still managed to seem less... Asgardian.

* * *

"Seriously, do you guys eat anything but cheesecake?"

"Sushi."

"They're the only things we agree on."

"And I love sushi. And cheesecake."

"But you also love food dripping in fat and grease."

"Mmmm. How can you not like deep fried? An bacon?"

"It's revolting seeing you squish it all into your mouth and getting grease everywhere."

"Oh, so we'd much rather live off crumpets and caviar?"

"I despise caviar. And I like steak."

"Oh yes, super lean and served with salad and potatoes."

"What's wrong with lean?"

"Nothing's wrong with lean. I love lean."

"I like bread. Do you like bread?"

"Yes I like bread."

"So we both like bread."

"Good."

"Tony, be a dear and pass the cheesecake."

"God, you guys are weird." Clint cut in, utterly bemused by the whole conversation. "Fury wants us to fill you in, but I guess you'll just look at the surveillance videos."

"Or you could just tell us."

"Not much to tell really. That Kurt guy was controlled by some mutant to try and kill fury, but you got that bit. All you really missed was that we traced it to a group of mutants with a copter. Seems like they have an old grudge against shield."

"I wonder why." Tony's voice dripped with sarcasm as he pulled the cheesecake a little closer from where Loki had been hogging it. "So what's the mission?"

"We didn't get that far. Fury had a call, apparently it was more important than us. He said he'd resume the briefing later. Whatever that means."

"It means we get to finish our cheesecake and you get to go do whatever creepy ninja assassins do."

"You guys are weird." Clint added as he turned around the corner.

"Um, Tony, what have you done with Fenrir? I haven't seen him since we got back."

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." He grinned. "No earthly idea whatsoever."

"What about un-earthly ideas?"

* * *

It seemed Loki had a problem. An addiction.  
Now, every single thing Loki disproved of was guarded by a riddle.

Loki didn't like Tony drinking without him: Riddle on the liquor cabinet.

Loki doesn't like garlic: Riddle on the garlic pot.

Loki doesn't like Tony's aftershave: Okay, so Loki just smashes that.

Loki hates fried chicken: Riddle on fried chicken whenever it arrives.

Loki doesn't like Director Fury: Separate riddles On each side of the door.

Loki doesn't like Tv: Riddle on the remote.

Loki doesn't like toast: Riddle on the toaster.

Loki doesn't like Thor: Riddle on Thor.

Loki doesn't like Tony in the workshop too much: Riddle on the key pad.

And of course, Jarvis can't override magic.

Yes. Definitely a problem.  
Because Tony really loves fried chicken.

So every time he orders chicken, the box seems to be automatically riddled. He could kill Loki sometimes.

"Anthony just answer the riddle."

"No."

"Then don't eat that repulsive muck."

"No."

"Then don't."

"Fine I won't."

"Good."

"That's it, we're moving to Malibu."

"No we're not."

"Why not?"

"Cause you'll have to answer the riddle to your suit first."

"I really want to strangle you sometimes."

"What does man love more than life?  
Fear more than death or mortal strife?  
What do the poor have, what the rich require,  
And what contented men desire?  
What does the miser spend, the spendthrift save,  
And all men carry to their graves?

I love you Tony."

* * *

**So, nobody guessed the last riddle right, Do better this time? I will give a shout-out to anyone who gets this one. It's a little easier.**

**Actually, as a little prize, if you get it, send me your name or a name of someone, and I'll put them in a chapter okay? yup? got it? okay. So start guessing.**

**So shit's gonna get real real soon. Just a heads-up.**

**Also, I postd a new story set between this and the previous. I called it 'Well, we weren't hatched' It's about Loki's birthday.**  
** So please checl it out of the figurative fanfic library of my stories.**

**Uh, that's pretty much all I've got to say really.**  
**Hope you liked this chapter and stuff. As always, try and guess the riddles, drop me a review or send me a PM or something.**

-The DOctor Over and _far out, Mann!_


	5. Wait, can Heimdall see this?

**A quick shout-out to ****Ninja cookie**** for getting the riddle right. **

**Their request will be completed in chapter 6 and 7.**

**Chapter 6 is already done, and im a couple hundred words into 7.**

**And so, without further ado:**

* * *

"What does man love more than life?  
Fear more than death or mortal strife?  
What do the poor have, what the rich require,  
And what contented men desire?  
What does the miser spend, the spendthrift save,  
And all men carry to their graves?"

"Okay, well could you just kind of... Tell me?"

"No."

"You're no fun."

"Think about it, what you love more than life?"

"You."

"I thought we decided to ban clichés?"

"Sorry, sometimes i just can't cant help myself."

"Okay so what do you fear more than death?"

"Again, you. And that's not a cliché."

"I am must admit, somewhat flattered. But that will get you nowhere Stark."

"Can't shoot me for trying."

"Okay, fine. What do the poor have but the rich require?"

"Uh, nothing."

"Exactly." Loki kissed him full on the mouth and ruffled Tony's hair.

"Nothing, the answer was 'nothing'."

"Yup."

"How was I supposed to get that on my own. Those things clearly don't apply to me."

"That would be because you are Tony Stark." Loki stated proudly and matter-of-factly.

Tony hooked his fingers in Loki's belt loops and pulled the god towards him, reinstating the kiss. "Does this mean we can move to Malibu?"

You would have thought that being married to the god of mischief, Tony would be somewhat used to flashing in and out of places.  
You would be wrong.

It wasn't the actual teleportation that was weird, Loki always used a spell to stop Tony from feeling it, it was the disorientation of finding yourself in a completely different environment without moving.  
The sensation was much akin to an extreme case of car sickness, except the other way round. Your body wouldn't tell you you had moved, but your eyes would. At the beginning Tony used to throw up, now he just felt a little queasy.  
"I take it that's a yes then?"  
And the kissing once again continued, all queasiness forgotten.

Now, may we direct our attention all the way back down to New Mexico where a guy with a suspiciously red head was conversing with a tall, thin, American woman with long blonde hair.

"Believe me, I would be most grateful for your work if you had actually seceded. The director still lives."

"That had nothing to do with me."

"May I remind you that is you who 's task it was to control the circus man."

"That was not my fault. The creature's abilities were not familiar enough with me. It could not be helped."

"You will try again."

"And this time I will succeed as I nearly did before."

"Study your puppet better this time. Get to the Director before the avengers can get to him. Then you may start on them if you get the chance.  
Not the captain though, leave him for me."

-PAGEBREAK-

"So Kurt, you are a member of the x-men?"

"No, zey are just friends. I prefer to live avay you see."

"And you don't know anything about who may have controlled you?"

"No. I just remember feeling so angry. Zen, loosing faith. Anuzer sin."

"Do you know anyone who has the mutant power to be able to do this?"

"Zee professor. But he could never... He has zis thing, he can use it to find all ze mutants in ze vorld. He could fine zem for us."

"We must assemble a team. Go to the Xavier institute. Stark's in Malibu, should we call him."

"You vill not need to all go. Some should stay here viz mister fury."

"Seriously, have you seen that guy? I think he can take care of himself. Bruce, Thor and Clint will stay, incase new York comes under threat. I will leave with Natasha in the morning. Thank you Mr Wagner."

"You know, in ze circus, zey called me nightcr-"

"I am sorry, but we've got to go now."

-PAGEBREAK-

"Loki, don't you think it's weird that we've been married this long and managed to keep any sort of relationship away from the press. Nobody knows about us. They don't even know you're here, they think you're still on Asgard. I mean, surely people should have seen us together, we haven't exactly been keeping it low-key."

"I didn't think you'd want everyone to know. When ever we go out, I disguise myself as a different women. People still think you're with pepper, you're just cheating on her."

"What? I would never. But you weren't ever a woman."

"Not to you no, I only used an illusion."

"But why?"

"You remember what happened when Thor found out? And the director agreed, he helped me to handle it."

"What the? And you never told me about this?"

"Why would I?"

"I'm your husband for christ's sake, you're supposed to tell me everything."

"Well I just did."

"That's not the point."

"I got a message from Fenrir earlier, he's going to be staying in Asgard for a few more weeks. He said Frigga practically demanded it."

"I like your Mum." Tony said, calming down a bit and snuggling into Loki on the sofa. Loki shifted to make them more comfortable.

"She said she'd like to visit."

"Great. Wait, will your evil step father be joining her?"

Loki snickered. "He's not exactly my step father, but no, he will not. And you know Heimdall probably heard you."

"We'll it's not like he's gonna kill me for my sins."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you'd kill him first."

Loki smiled and shuffled around so he would be able to kiss his husband. Tony moved them round so he could straddle his lover.  
"Wait, Loki?"

"Mmm?"

"Can Heimdal see this?" He gestured between the two of them.

"Probably, but I'm surer even he'll start looking away sometime soon."

Tony stiffened and scrambled to the other side of the sofa, putting distance between himself and Loki with a shudder.

"Maybe we should just watch some Tv."  
Loki chuckled and then move to sit closer to Tony, bending his legs to lift his feet onto the sofa beside him. Tony put his arm around the god and grabbed the remote with his other hand. "And maybe we could decide how we're going to tell the press."

Loki sat up. "What?"

"I want to show you off. And don't you think they have a right to know? I don't want you having to his yourself to them anymore Loki. We are a family now."

Loki smiled "Thank you Anthony."

"Argh fuck Heimdall, I can't resist you." Tony pounced, knocking them both onto the floor in an undignified heap of extremely manly(and godly) giggles.

-PAGEBREAK-

The building was more like an abbey than a house. I was made completely of a pale golden stone, and in a gothic style. The grounds were huge and private. Along the long gravel drive was a sign. 'Xavier institute for gifted youngsters'.

"Professor Charles Xavier. How may I help?"

"We need help locating a mutant." Steve was the leader so he spoke first.

"Then you have come to the wrong place. This is a school."

"Mr Wagner said you could help. You know who we are I presume?" Natasha's voice was smooth and even. This was what she was trained to do.

"Come this way."

The two followed the wheel chair into the house and through various passageways until the got to a huge round door marked with the trademark 'X'.  
"I have not heard if another telepath powerful enough to physically intros someone, but Kurt would not have done that himself, so it must be true. Allow me a few moments in here alone, and I will get back to you. I hope I can be of help. And of course, my X-men will help."

"Really, I don't think that will be necessary."

"They will help none the less." And with a nod, he turned and entered through the door. All they saw before it closed again was the inside of a huge sphere. One long elevated passageway led to a platform in the middle. The professor stopped once he reached the centre and the doors closed behind him.

* * *

**Oh my, I forgot a riddle :O**

**Not to worry, i'll add one in my AN. same rules apply and same benefits as last time. **

**Riddle away:**

**I am on three legs when I rest and one when I work. What am I?**

-Doc, Over and out. x


	6. An incredibly sexy Antelope

**This amused me. It was what i was thinking pretty much all the way through the avengers movie.**

* * *

"KNEEL!"

"Uhm, okay babe, but can I finish this first, it's kind of important."

"KNEEL!"

"Kneeling."

"Now SUCK!"

"Excuse me?"

"SUCK!"

"Babe, you know I'm usually up for this kind of thing, but I actually really want to finish this toaster. I'm gonna give it arc-powered jets so it can move about, and so it can fly to me when the toast is done. Cool right? I'm just hooking Jarvis up to it so it can attack on command and-"

"SUCK!"

"Babe-"

"DO IT!"

"We'll at least take your pants off. And your horns. I can't take you seriously in full armour. You know I love you and everything babe, but they kind of make you look like an antelope. An incredibly sexy antelope, if that's even possible, but still an antelope. And i meant that in an entirely anti-beastialty way. And you know I have trouble with all those pesky fastenings on your leather and metal costume thing, seriously I love the whole dominatrix thing you've got going on, but sometimes it's really just impracti-"

"NOW."

"Uhm babe? Are you alright?"

"NOW!"

"Particularly horny today aren't we? Ha, see what I did there."  
Loki pulled him up from his position on his knees and crashed Tony's lips into his. Tony, or course, did nothing in the way of protest. Who was he to get in the way of a horny God?

"Complaining?"  
Tony responded by simply pulling Loki's face harder into his and pushing him towards the bedroom.

"You're still gonna have to help me with this armour here babe."

"I want you to take me Tony, hard and fast. And I want you to do it now." His clothes vanished and his face was serious.

"Yes sir."  
Tony kissed the god beneath him fiercely, then moving down to the rest of his naked, perfect body.  
When Tony took Loki whole, perfectly erect length into his mouth, Loki let out a relieved groan.

"Stop. I want you to take me Stark, and I don't want you to stop."  
Tony did as he was told.

* * *

Some time later, Loki was wrapped up in Tony's arms, soothing words being whispered into his ear, a hand absently runny through raven locks. Sometimes, when Loki had had a bad night he simply needed human contact. Sometimes he needed more. Sometimes he needed to dominate, and sometimes to be dominated. Today he needed all three.

The nightmares of the abyss still haunted Loki. They were worse than the reminder of the threat of the Chitauri, worse than the recurring thoughts of a tormented childhood, and worse that the lies.  
It was the fear of never being touched again, being lost, having no hope.  
When Tony died, Loki was reminded of this more than ever, except then he had hope. He had coped by trying to bring the man back. He had Tony back again now, but the vivid memories of the abyss were still with him, and only certain things could bring him through that.

"Hey Loki, why don't we watch a movie? We can watch one of those soppy romances you secretly love so much."

They ended up watching your typical romance where the guy's done something stupid, so the girls got pissed, and now he's trying to get her back.  
The guy was throwing rocks at her window, trying to get her to open it. She finally opened it and looked out of the window to find him in her garden with a guitar on hand. He starts to sing a love song with the character's name in it. She swoons at him, then rushes down into his arms.

"You've never serenaded me." Loki accused, sitting up a bit."

"No, I guess I haven't."

"No, you haven't."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Babe, have you heard me sing?"

"Unfortunately."

"Then be glad I haven't come to your windowsill to sing you love songs. It really isn't my style."

"Hmpf." Loki got up and went to the bathroom.

"Babe, where're you going. Movie's not finished. Babe?"

"Watch it yourself Stark."

"What? What have I said now?"

Silence.  
Then Tony could hear the shower running.

* * *

"I couldn't find her. She's blocking me. It's quite remarkable, I've never met someone quite so powerful as her before."

"So we're back to square one."

"Thank you for your help Professor. We may be in touch."

* * *

"Loki? Loki please, come out of there. The shower stopped running ages ago. Babe please?"

Silence

Tony sighed and leaned against the door.  
"Look, Lo', I'm sorry okay? I love you and everything but serenade you? You've got to be kidding, seriously, I'm Tony fucking Stark.  
And I know you'd film it, I know your sick and twisted little mind. Well, big mind I guess. Well anyway, come out or I will actually knock the door down, or I'll make Jarv open it ad ill find you in an undignified position. Loki, just answer me. Loki?"

"He left the building forty minutes ago sir."

"Shit."

* * *

Loki did not even bother with his usual illusions, he wasn't concentrating. Well he was, but on other things.  
He was not annoyed with Tony. A little offended, maybe, but annoyed no. Okay, so not even offended. He was almost a little hurt, but he really didn't think that Tony was the type to serenade a lover. But then he wouldn't have thought him the type to marry until he proposed, and even then.  
Loki was sure in one thing, this man was full if surprises.  
Maybe he's surprise him again.

Better to let him stew, think something was wrong. Then maybe he'd 'make up for it' later.  
Loki walked for a few minutes before he realised he didn't know Malibu and teleported back to New York. He'd get some lunch and then bring Tony back some coffee fresh from his favourite shop.  
Being married to a Norse god had it's perks.

* * *

Thor was moping around the tower. Clint refused to play darts with him after last time, Bruce avoided recreational activities with Thor unless someone else was there to calm him down, Loki was in Malibu, and Jane was still in New Mexico. He had considered going to see her, but the locals were still a little hostile after last time.  
Eventually, Thor decided to go and get something to eat, but (as was now customary) was met by a riddle T every exit (including Mjolnir).

The familiar sphynx' voice rang through Thor's ears once again.  
"Who are the two 'brothers' who live on opposite sides of the 'road' yet never see each other?"  
He could have cried.

* * *

**You will only get the answer to this one if you review or PM with a guess. Or if you just ask me, the answer won't be in the next chapter.**

**Happy hallowe-en my lovelies.**

-Doc, overand out


	7. Attack of the killer toaster

**Congratulations to all who got the last riddle. There won't be one this chapter.**

* * *

"Argh! Why is the toaster chasing me!" Clint was screaming whilst running from the toaster and looking for his gun. He was un characteristically without it, not having expected a toaster to make an attempt on his life.  
As he finally found it, he put three shots in the side. As it hit the floor, two pieces of burnt toast popped out, both with three bullet holes all the way through.  
"This is why I never wanted to live here." He muttered to himself, picking up his toast and throwing it in the sink.  
He grumbled about living in a terminator movie then reached to grab some cereal out of the top cupboard.

* * *

A mysterious package had arrived for Loki at the mansion.  
Loki placed it on the middle of the coffee table and began to circle it, hands clasped tightly behind him back. After a dozen full circles Loki stopped. He bent slowly down to sniff the parcel. Then again from the other angles.  
Then Loki picked it up. The box was 8x8 inches and about five thick.  
It was a box wrapped in brown paper and tied in a string.  
The address was written in a neat print with Loki's name on top.

When Loki shook the box, there was a slight, dull, muffled thud. Not even a thud. Minus the box, it couldn't have weight a great deal more than two hundred grams.  
A curious package it was.

Loki untied the bow with long, nimble fingers and carefully unfolded the brown wrappings. Inside was a cream box.  
Loki opened it slowly to be meet with a layer of tissue paper. On top was a small black card with silver writing on it. 'Good Luck' it read.  
Loki lifted off the tissue paper to reveal a plush toy. A cuddly cartoon human dressed all in black with a strip over the eyes being the only visible skin.

Loki turned the card over to see more writing, barely visible pencil lines that he could only see in the light. 'From Natasha.'

The toy was a little sleeping ninja, posing in it's sleep. Loki cuddled it close to his chest for a moment before seeming to realise what he was doing.

Good luck? For what?

Then Loki's attention was drawn to the Tv screen that was left on in the next room.

* * *

"Mr Stark. Why have you chosen to keep this from the public for so long?"

"Well, as I said, the last time someone found out, I died. Come on, inappropriate questions only please."

"Mr Stark, you have a reputation for being a notorious women's man. Why the sudden change? Or was the womanising a cover up?"

"No, there was no cover up. And to answer that second question, he'd a god. I mean, have you seen that ass? Can we get a picture up here please? Yeah, that is one sexy ass right there."

"Stark, who bottoms?"

"Now that question is completely inappropriate, I shouldn't answer that. But I'm going to. We usually take it in turns, but he likes it on top. He gets more aggressive that way.  
Yup, you." He pointed to a member of the crowd.

"Sir, can you prove that you are actually Tony Stark, and not an illusion created by Loki himself?"

"Well, could like do this?" Tony took a handful of peanuts from a man in the crowd and moved back to the stand. "Watch this." He threw the handful into the air and caught several of them in his mouth. "Ladies and gentlemen, Tony Stark." He took a deep bow. Yes, Anthony Stark was drunk and confessing his love to a super villain on live TV.

"I am sorry Mr Stark, but Loki is a man who tried to take over the earth, destroyed half of Manhattan, countless lives, and you are telling is that you are married to him."

"I know this must be hard for you to understand, and this all must be very strange for you, but yes. That's what I am saying."

"But he's a monster."

"He is not a monster."

"He destroyed countless lives."

"He's a pussy cat really."

"You can't be serious."

"No, you're right, he'll kill me for saying that. But he is NOT a monster, and don't you dare tell him that."

"He's a murderer."

"And I was a murderer too. Those wars, all the thousands of people I killed with my weapons. People change, they deserve second chances, and you better damn well give him one." Tony took a few seconds to calm down before answering the next question. "Yes, you there." He took a swig from the bottle that was holding something that wasn't water before pointing at someone in the crowd. "You, what's your name?"

"Phyllis. I'm with the daily Bugle."

"Right."

"Well firstly, congratulations."

"Yup."

"Will I be able to get a picture of you and Loki together."

"Seeing as I left the Tv on in the Malibu house, and he's probably pissed I called him a pussy cat and started talking about our sex life on Tv, I'm sure he'll be here any time soon." Tony took another swig from the bottle.

A few seconds later, an angry Loki appeared.  
"Stark, what the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Hey Babe, some of these guys want pictures."

"Stark." Loki hissed, ignoring the drunk man wrapping an arm round his waist.

"Ladies and gentleman, my beautiful husband." Tony toppled backwards a few steps and was caught by Loki. "Babe." He whispered, "I told you I was gonna tell them."

"But not like this Stark. You're drunk. And we were supposed to do this together."

"I perform better when I'm drunk. And look, you're here now. Everything's okay."

* * *

Tony slept alone that night. Loki hadn't teleported him back to Malibu, so he'd taken the jet.  
He knew he'd done it wrong, he knew loki would be mad at him. But he was a Stark, a thoroughly bred complete show off through and through. Loki was something he couldn't help but show off.  
He'd screwed up big time, and this time in front of the entire world. This would take more than an apology.  
-PAGEBREAK-

"Emma Frost."

"What?"

"That's her name, the mutant"

Natasha walked into the living room of Stark tower, addressing Clint and Steve. She sat down across them on an armchair and laid out some files not he coffee table.

"How?"

Clint and Natasha just looked at Steve as if to say 'really?'  
"She was also seen to be working with Sebastian Shaw and Red Skull. Both of which, obviously, are known to us. Frost is a level 5 mutant, but Shaw is even stronger. We're going to have to accept the professor's offer after all. We're going to have to bring the X-men on with this."

* * *

Tony stood outside of Loki's door, feeling like an idiot and with a guitar in hand. He knocked three times before swallowing and striking his first chord.

Tony didn't know how to play a guitar, he didn't even know if it was in tune. He just strummed a little and called out the words,  
"Oh baby, baby, how was I supposed to know?  
That something wasn't right here  
Oh baby, baby, I shouldn't have let you go  
And now you're out of sight, yeah

Show me how you want it to be  
Tell me, baby, 'cause I need to know now  
Because"  
Tony took another gulp and continued to strum meaningless notes on his guitar.  
"My loneliness is killing me  
And I, I must confess I still believe  
Still believe" (very high pitched here)  
"When I'm not with you, I lose my mind  
Give me a sign  
Hit me, baby, one more time." And then Tony forgot the words. He continued to strum and mumbled something that sounded like it was trying to be lyrics.

Tony sighed and rested his head against the door.  
When it swung open, he fell forward, straight into the chest of one Director Fury. Behind him stood a smirking Norse God.

* * *

"Tony, we were just talking about the damage off your little stunt." Loki explained as the director walked off, looking a mixture of pissed and amused.  
Tony walked into the middle of the room feeling like even more of an idiot. He had just serenaded a one eyed Director with a Britney Spears song.

"Tony, was that you... Serenading me?"

"Uh.." His hand went up to scratch the back of his neck. "Maybe?"

Loki stepped forwards and took the man into his arms, burying his head into Tony'a shoulder to hide his laughter. "That was terrible."

"It was the only song I could think of."

"I forgive you. I love you Tony."

Tony was about to reply when he heard Fury call from down the hall. "Stark, get back to New York and disengage your toaster. I've had Clint on the line."

* * *

**Okay, so i havent even started the next chapter yet. I will have it up in the next couple of days though, hopefully.**

-D, over and out.


	8. I'm all hot and sticky

**I feel obliged to warn you that the beginning of this contains some halfheartedly-written smut. Continue.**

* * *

Loki crawled up over Tony's naked body on the bed in a predatory movement. He was almost growling.  
When he reached the top of Tony's body, he kissed him hard on the mouth, Tony letting out a long, lusty groan.  
Tony ran his hands up Loki's pale back until they came to his neck, he stopped his hands there and pulled his lover deeper into the kiss.  
Loki bent his knees up to straddle Tony, grinding himself into him as he moved.  
Tony moaned again and moved one arm down to the small of Loki's back and pulled his body flush against his. The kiss never breaking until Loki's erect member placed itself at Tony's magically-prepared entrance. Tony barely had a chance to let out a short gasp of air before Loki was moving.

Tony found it hard to keep his eyes open, but he forced himself to stare at the perfect face above him. Each movement of the man above him took the air from his lungs, each strong yet gentle thrust being felt all through him.

Then Loki took Tony's length in his hand and began to squeeze and stroke in time with each thrust. And it was almost too much for Tony.

They had a sort of game, and the one who could get the other to cry out first won. This time, it was definitely Loki. It was always a very hard game, if you'll excuse the pun.

Tony had given in and was now bucking up against each thrust, arching his back so his hips would meet Loki's and accompanying it with soft cries mixed in with his lover's name.  
And then Loki... The cries of Tony's name to his ears sent him into a kind of frenzy. There was something about Loki's voice when he called out Tony's name that clicked something in the genius' head.

It wasn't long from there that Tony called his lover's name a final time. Loki was soon to follow.

"Are all gods as incredibly sexy as you?"

"Have you met Thor?"

"Ewww, eww no, no. Loki that's discussing."

Loki chuckled. "So you'll take that as a no then?"

"Definitely."

Loki chuckled again before lying down next to his husband. "Tony?"

"Hmmm." Tony was fiddling with a strand of Loki's hair, twirling it around his finger.

"We're gonna have to go out there aren't we?"

"What?"

"The press."

"Babe, relax. It'll be fine. I've done worse." Loki gave him a raised eyebrow as if to say 'really?' "But just to be on the safe side, you better keep teleporting me places. You know, just in case."

Loki smiled and dropped a kiss on Tony's mouth. "I need to wash, I'm all hot and sticky." He sat up and swung his legs off the side of the bed.

"Awww, but I like you better that way."

"So you're saying you don't want to shower with me?" He called over his shoulder as he left for the bathroom.

* * *

"We've found her in north west Russia, but we can find her actual location. We've tried satellite and heat detection but nothing at all. Professor Xavier could only find the area her power was protecting from us, the place she was blocking him." Natasha addressed the briefing room where Clint, Steve, Bruce, Fury, Coulson, Hill, Cyclops, Storm, Kurt and Dr Jean sat.  
Once she had finished, the Director folded his arms on the table.  
"Contact Stark. See if we can bring Loki in on this. Maybe he can help us track her."

Then Scott spoke up. "Excuse me sir, but isn't he the guy who tried to take over earth that time? How can you be sure he'll help or if he's not working with them?"

"I have something he might need my help with."

"And you're willing to trust him?"

"Stark does. And we need his help, we don't need to trust him."

"Then give him a call."

"Sir?" Steve spoke up, "Are we going to be bringing Thor in on this?"

"Not yet, I think we're pretty over staffed as it is." He shot a look to the mutants in the corner. "Bruce, we're not going to need the Hulk either, but we're probably going to need you on board for data analysis. And to keep Stark in check, I'm sure he'll insist on coming even if I don't agree to it."

"Okay. As long as you've still got that cage set up for the other guy."

* * *

"Urgh babe, do we have to go?"

"It's you who's always urging me to stop killing people and to save lives. Give me a chance to do the latter okay?"

"But I had the whole day planned."

"Fine. What were we going to do?"

"I don't know, I haven't decided yet."

Loki picked up his sceptre. "You could start on that pile of paperwork Pepper's been nagging me about."

"Nagging you?"

"If she nags you, does it work?"

"No."

"Does it work if I nag you?"

"Sometimes."

"Exactly."

"Fine, fine. Let me get my suit."

"You don't have to come."

"And you'd rather leave me to my own devices?"

"Jarvis, get his suit ready."  
Tony grinned at the leather-clad man before him.

* * *

"She's right at the edge of her telepathy shield, and it's huge."

"Can you tell us where it is?"

"I can show you."

* * *

"So, I was thinking... Helicarrier sex. We haven't tried that one before."

"I was thinking Bruce could take you for a couple hours. He's already agreed."

"Take care of me? I don't need babysitting."

"There's no Jarvis in the ship, that's exactly what you need."

"But-"

"I'll be two hours."

"But Loki-"

The door slid shut with a click.

* * *

On the roof of the carrier, Natasha stood looking out over the sky whilst leaning against a railing.  
Loki walked slowly up and stood to look out beside her.  
He stood for a moment before he spoke. "We'll have to swap to a smaller vehicle when we get close if we're going to stop them from seeing us. I suspect they're in some sort of submarine under the ice."

"The mutant's jet has an invisibility cloak. It's powered by Dr Jean I think. I did my research on her but I'm still not entirely sure what her powers include. From what I gather, in theory, she can do anything."

"A woman for me to watch then." Loki chuckled. "I have a rival."

"Oh you already had one of those."

"Touché. You are a woman for all the gods to fear."

They stood in silence a few more moments. Thinking about everything yet nothing at all. They were two people who could sustain silence. A mutual bond forming though nothing being said. It was Natasha who broke the silence.

"This mutant, she can control people with her mind. She can read their thoughts and she can make them do things. Like what you did with that weapon."

"Natasha, I-"

She put a hand out to hush him. "I hold no grudge against you for what you did to Clint. You know the most about this kind of stuff and I think you may be able to help us." He put her hand back down again.

"Natasha, I apologise. I am sorry for that.  
This woman, this mutant, he powers are quite different to the sceptre's. the sceptre uses magic, this woman's power uses a genetic mutation to allow her brain to channel energy different to the average human. I believe she might channel it in a way that has some similarities to magic, but Bruce's readings show that it has very different properties. I can only be of very little help. While it took me only minimal concentration to control the Hawk, I believe it takes her much more concentration. That is why she was only able to control Kurt for a short period of time."

"I think I got all that. Thanks."

"I am sorry that there is only a limit to the help I can be. I also fear that as her power is so different to mine, she will be able to affect Tony."

She put an unexpected but reassuring hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, we're a team. We look out for each other." She winked as she left to go inside.

"Oh and Natasha?" She turned "Thanks for the ninja."  
She smiled before turning and walking away.

Loki stared out a while longer before walking in with the decision to take a trip to his old room on the ship.

* * *

The cage was exactly as he'd left it. Clean, empty. He was disgusted at the sight, but marvel at a reflection of how far he'd come. He wanted to throw up.  
He didn't feel so alone anymore, he didn't feel so lost and cold. He'd found someone to share his hate with, someone who was just as messed up as he was. And someone he loved.  
He flicked the light out (well, thought the light out. Magic) as he left before casting a spell on the chamber so they could never put him in it again. And, of course, the spell was only breakable by a riddle:

The more you take, the more you leave behind.

What?

* * *

**Same things apply to previous riddles.**

**Oooh, looky, fast updates.**

-d, o&o


	9. Most people

There was nothing but white to see in every direction. The small scouting party walked across the great icy expanse in complete silence.  
Thanks to one of Loki's cloaking spells, they would be undetectable to an outsider, even one with telepathic powers. Xavier prove that to them.

They left no footsteps behind, no trail, no scent. If they died, no one would find them unless they stepped over their dead bodies. If it wasn't for Natasha's constant co-ordinate report, they may have been forever lost.  
The party consisted of Loki, Tony, Natasha, Cyclops and Storm. Steve had decided to stay back with the others for when he was needed. He originally planned on going, but Tony took his place. Any more than five in the group would have been too big and Loki had insisted on having Tony with him at all times. Steve had understood his reasons.

After a mile they came across an expanse of ice littered in large, jagged grey rocks jutting out of the ice at every angle.  
"This is where the sea reaches the land." Loki informed them "If they're in a submarine, they won't get under this amount of ice. We can't go any further East, they must be further North. It's best to just stick to the ice."

Whereas before, Loki lead the pack from the front, as they switched directions, Loki hung back, deciding to lead from the rear. His real motive of course was to walk with his favourite Avenger.  
"Tony?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I want a pet."  
Tony stopped. "What?"  
Loki looked around to face him before pulling him back to rejoin the back of the group. "I've seen people with them." He explained. "And I am curious. I want to look after a domestic animal."  
Tony laughed, "you are so cute sometimes."  
"I am a God Anthony, the God of mischief and lies. You may call me many things, but 'cute' is not one of them."  
As Loki put an arm around his husband's waist, Tony leant into his shoulder as they walked.  
"So, you want a pet huh? Like some fish, or a gerbil. No fish, fish could look cool in a wall or something. Wait no, you're you, you want a shark. We could put one into the floor of the tower or something. Or would that be like a cliche evil lair? What d'you think, you had a lair once. Oh no, right, it was a boudoir remember. Where you tricked me into sleeping with you."  
"That is untrue, I did not trick you. In fact I believe it was you who seduced me."  
"What? No, you made me think it had happened before. You tricked me."  
"You really think I'd sleep with someone whom I didn't think wanted me?"  
"Woah, wait no. I never said I didn't want it, or that it wasn't good because DAMN it was, IS. No, I just said you tricked me."  
"We are digressing from the matter at hand here my love. I want a pet. And no, a Shark will not suffice."  
"Seriously, a shark is more badass than Fury. How about a snake? Now that's very you. Oh wait, no. Pepper would kick us out the tower, I mean I know it's my tower, but she really hates snakes."  
"I like snakes."  
"Oh come on babe, she will murder me."  
"As amusing as that would be, it is not a snake I desire. I want a kitten."  
"I would laugh, but something tells me you're serious."  
"I am."  
"What about a dog?"  
"Do they have pointy ears and bushy tails?"  
"Babe, I'm sorry but I think you've for a cat mixed up with a squirrel. But yes, I guess some do. Do you really just want pointy ears? I could get some pointy ears if that would turn you on, get the eyebrows and everything and go full-fledged Spock. Maybe leave the eye make up though."  
"Tony?"  
"I don't think I could deal with the Vulcan mating pattern though, I mean seriously, can't they just masterbate or something?"  
"Tony, we're getting a cat."  
"But Pepper's allergic."  
"They we will get a dog with pointy ears."  
"A husky? I've always wanted a husky. And it's cold here, and you, they'll like your Jotun form. Maybe I could make a robot. A K-9."  
"Do husked have pointy ears?"  
"I suppose."  
"Then they will do as an addition to the kittens."  
"What?"  
"They will need friends."  
"Y'know, instead of a pet, most married couples just have kids."

Loki froze.

* * *

**Apologies for the wait, got caught up in a load of stuff.**

**So, what do you think, do you want some mpreg? I didn't like it before, but with this couple it works well ad I think I can do it. I actually really like mpreg now.**

**If I do it, I have a whole new idea of where to go which I haven't seen done before.**

**I haven't written mpreg before, but I kinda want to try it.**  
**Please tell me what you want because there's no point in my writing something nobody wants to read.**

**Plus, I really want this to be your story as well as mine, after all, you're the ones who read it.**

**While I am conscious this is a short chapter, I wanted to get something out there for you and I wanted to ask about the mpreg.**

**Please review and tell me what you think. Okay?**  
**Good.**

****-d o&o


	10. Old wounds are stubborn to heal

**This is where it all comes crumbling down! This time, instead of killing the main character, I'm gonna go even worse. Mwa ha ha ha!**

**This is only a little chapter, but that allows for extreme impact.**

**I was going to scrap this chapter because i thought it made the story to mean, but on a second thought, i decided to run on it.**

* * *

Five figures stood on the flat expanse of white ice. A group of three with a red man hovering near another figure a little apart from the rest.  
The whole party had stopped to look at Loki who had frozen at his lover's words.  
"Kids?" He mouthed  
"Uh, Loki I'm not sure now's the best time."  
"Three miles north north west, you'll find the edges of a cloaking device. I'll make you invisible and attempt to break it down." Loki continued to stare blankly at Tony's face as he spoke in monotone.  
"Okay, well, uh you guys go ahead. We'll just um... You don't want us cramping your style anyways and um... Iron man." The group continued to just stare. "You heard me, GO!"

* * *

"They didn't need us anyway, those bad guys were sitting ducks."  
"Tony, I-"  
"Suit's probably not that 'inconspicuous' anyway..."  
"It's just that-"  
"I would change it, but then that's not really me is it,"  
"Tony I'm-"  
"Inconspicuous, it's jut another name for boring really isn't it."  
"Pregnant."

"Tony, are you okay?"  
"No, I'm- it's just- What?!"  
"You were talking about kids and then I just though."  
"Thought what?"  
"We'll I hadn't thought about it before."  
"Thought what?"  
"That I might be pregnant. And o&o just checked and... Yeah, pregnant."  
"You're talking weird."  
"Tony, I just found out I'm pregnant, I hadn't thought this was possible."  
"But you've had kids before right? Sleipnir?"  
"But I was a mare at the time. When I had Hela I was male."  
"But-"  
"I thought I was Aesir, but I am not. I am a frost giant." Loki spoke like this was supposed to explain everything, but tony stared back at him blankly. "Frost giant males can bare children when with other males. Hela's mother was a woman, so I didn't need to give birth. I didn't know how this would all work cross-species."  
"So what? Your pregnant with mixed species demon baby and you 'don't know how it happened'?"  
"Tony, no I-"  
"No, just no." He fired up the suit, hovering a few feet in the air.  
"Love, I-" Loki reached out his had but Tony was gone.

His face fell and silent tears began to cascade down broken cheeks. Loki stood for a moment until his knees caved and he crumbled in on himself, weeping silently in an undignified position on the floor.  
The cold settled in around him and slowly, from hands to face, be turned a cool blue. Ancient Jotun runes scribed on his skin like liquid and his eyelashes began to frost.  
Still and silent, he curled in on himself, clutching his knees to his chest and folding his arms around himself as if to stop from falling apart.

Everything he'd worked for, everything he'd loved. Everything that had filled the whole that had been gaping wide, everything that had held him close and sewn him back together.  
The seams had erupted undone, and his stuffing was falling out again. That hole wider than ever in his chest. Old wounds were stubborn to heal, especially when ripped open constantly, over and over again.

He gripped his eyes tightly shut, squeezing them, trying to remember, trying to think, to recall the fault, find the gap in the coding, where he had gone wrong, what he should have done right. How he could possibly deserve this sickening torture. What he had done, an action to blame for his loss.  
That was it. It was not he who had done this, not he who was to blame. Of course his beloved would have acted this way, wouldn't he?  
The _thing_ that had intruded on their life, the thing that had forced his love to leave. The perpetrator in this situation was the one Loki held, Loki provided for, the tiny child that found its home in Loki's body.

The demon. The demon had to go.

* * *

**AARRRGH!**

**The next chapter is partially written, the wait shouldn't be too long.**

****-dM o&O


	11. hands and clothes were stained in blood

**Sorry for leaving you guys like that, and another short update. I just needed to get this up and happy. For now. Maybe. Or not. Ever.**

* * *

Tony walked in on Clint giving an animated representation of Natasha's 'super ninja assassin' skills to Steve. It involved an excessive amount of leaping and fast hand movements that almost made Steve go cross-eyed. Of course, the most amusing part would be Clint's sound effects.

Tony marches straight in, went straight to the bar, poured a tumbler of whiskey, downed it, went to pour another and ten thought better and grabbed another bottle and walked over to the elevator, pressing the basement level for his workshop. He ignored the disapproving looks that were sent his way.  
He even ignored the clicking heels that followed him, making sure to close the lab door fast behind him, mumbling instructions for Jarvis to keep it locked, even to Pepper and even in extreme life or death emergency.

"Jarvis, play some music. Loud."

"Any preferences sir?"

Tony lay back in his chair. "Make it loud and angry."

Good. He needed to think.  
-PAGEBREAK-

Loki flicked through the tomes he had left back in his old home, the cave in the mountain, the place he had first met (really met) Tony. The place they had spent their first night together, shared their first kiss, eaten cheeseburgers, encountered giant slimy earth snakes, and read poetry in the dim light of the Arc reactor.

Loki could not find a spell, everything he tried failed. Every spell, the thing fought back. He had become angrier and angrier with each spell barely scratching his skin. He had tried scraping, clawing at where the baby would be, all to no avail.

This evil, this 'thing' that was tearing him from Tony. It refused to leave, it would not be banished.

-PAGEBREAK-

"Tony? Are you okay?"  
"FUCK OFF PEP!"  
"Tony I-"  
"JUST GO!" Tony knew he shouldn't be so hard on her, but he needed to think. He lay further back in his chair as she scurried out the room. He'd make a mental not to buy apology-flowers later.

He didn't know why he was so angry with Loki, after all, it was kind of him who suggested it would be easier to have kids. And Loki didn't know, it wasn't intentional.  
But Tony didn't want kids, never had. It was something that Starks weren't good at, raising kids.  
He knew Loki would be a great dad. He knew that others wouldn't think so, but he knew Loki differently, he would be such a devoted father as he was husband.  
I suppose the biggest problem Tony had was Loki. No, well him.  
Tony was jealous. He had always been possessive, jealous, suspicious. He and Loki had spent so much time together, did absolutely everything together, shared everything, were barely ever apart. And tony depended on Loki so much, much more that he thought Loki did him. If they had a child, would it keep Loki away from him?  
That was it though, he had to speak to Loki, he had to accept responsibility. It was either losing a little time with Loki, or losing the whole Lolo forever.  
It was an easy decision to make.  
-PAGEBREAK-

Loki had given up. His hands and clothes were stained in blood, so he washed and changed them. Tears still continued to fall, but he had made his mind up. He would have to have the child, and he'd put it up for adoption and go back to Tony, if he'd have him. It would be months before he began to show, and then he'd go away for a while to have the baby. Make something up about duties in Asgard. Not that he had any duties anymore.

Loki had gone to Malibu. There he'd await Tony's return and try to explain. He didn't know how long he'd be waiting.  
He was surprised when it was only a few hours.

"Babe?" Tony walked into the room, looking around for any signs of life. "Loki?"  
Loki stepped out from the kitchen behind. There were tears in his eyes, but a warm smiled filled his feature when he say Tony standing there. "Tony."  
"Babe, look. I'm sorry okay, I was just shocked and scared and..." His voice stuck in the back of his throat so he decided to change tactics. "Loki, I love you, I adore you. I admit I'd have preferred if this was a little more... planned, but I'd live to have a baby with you. To extend our family."

Loki rushed into the open arms, tears falling again on his face, this time merged with Tony's as they rested their foreheads together. "Tony, you truly mean this?"  
"Loki, I love you with all my heart. Lo' I love you more than Jarvis."  
Loki chuckled at that and kissed tony gently and chastely on the lips.

This was better, perfect. He didn't need to tell Tony his plan, or the child. No one need know what he had tried to do, what he had almost done.

* * *

DM O&o


	12. Winging it

**I know the last stuff's been pretty weird, and I dont really like it, but... I have a plan. i think.**

**Somehow, I managed to get this chapter out although it is of little substance. Im kind of stuck at the moment. So basically, the next one might be a wait. I'm gonna be writing some one-shots though hopefully, so if you author follow me, you'll still get some content. I try to get most of it to run alongside this fic. If you look at story pictures, the ones with the same picture as this go together. **

**And so, without further ado...**

* * *

****"So, when are we gonna tell the press about this?" Tony asked. He and Loki lay out on the bed, Tony was half propped up on the cushions and Loki lay loosely curled into his side. Tony was playing absently with the raven locks that littered the pillow beside him.  
"I think we better start with telling your friends first."  
"Hey, they're you're friends too."  
"Primarily your friends Tony. They like you better, and so they should."  
"What about Natasha, I don't think she likes me that much, and you two always seem rather pally."  
"Natasha and I share a mutual respect for each other. That is all."  
"Still unwilling to admit you have friends? Admit it, you like it here."  
"Well..." Loki kissed the knuckles of the hand that was running through his hair. "It has it's charms." His trademark smirk slid across his lips.  
"I am kind of amazing aren't I?"  
Loki chuckled and rest his bed back on the pillow, looking at Tony.  
"You are." He sighed contentedly as he gazed back into his lovers eyes.  
"Never mind the press anyway, what about me? How does this thing even work anyway?" Tony propped himself up a bit more on an elbow.  
"I confess, I do not know. I did not and I still do not." Loki sighed again, but this time it was a weary sigh. "To my knowledge, a male frost giant has never bedded a male human. There is little research I can do."  
"Ah, so we're winging it? I suppose that makes sense, it's kind of what we always do."  
"Indeed, it does seem to be our speciality."  
"How're we gonna do this Lo? I have no idea, I-" tony lost his words and looked at Loki with a worried and slightly panicked expression.  
"I don't know love, I don't know."  
Loki pulled the mortal man into his arms and wrapped himself around him, holding him close, not bearing to lose him again. "I don't know," he whispered again quietly into his husband's ear. "Tony," he whispered.  
Tony squeezed him back, so now it was if they were clasping each other together, stopping them for breaking and falling apart.

* * *

"Agent Coulson, do we have any more intel on why those sons-of-bitches tried to kill me?"  
"No sir, the only motive established seems to be disruption in the SHIELD authorities, but we suspect there is more to it sir. I'm afraid intelligence is limited as they refuse to cooperate with us. The interrogation process is still in motion."  
"Keep on it Agent, we need to know if they were working for anyone. Any luck locating Sebastian Shaw yet?"  
"No sir, nothing. And Miss frost refuses to give him up. All we know is that they were travelling with a mutant named Azazel who has similar teleporting abilities to Mr Wagner."  
"Continue your work Agent. I'll see you at Stark's press conference on Wednesday."  
"Yes Sir." Coulson nodded and left the room.

* * *

Tony and Loki sat cross-legged on the bed. "Okay, so what are you most scared about?" Loki asked. They had decided to talk it out to ease their worries. Tony put a hand to scratch the back of his neck.  
"Uhm, well is this going to mean we have less sex?"  
Loki snorted. "Tony?"  
"What? It's a serious question."  
"Well, we'll just have to try to be a little more imaginative wont we."  
"Okay, okay fine. Your turn."  
"That it going to mean that we have less time to spend with each other. That it pushes us apart. Tony, I can't- Tony I can't lose you again."  
Loki was close to tears and was soon hugged tight to Tony's chest.  
"Loki, Loki I'm jot going anywhere."  
"It's just-" Loki choked out "it's just everything was-"  
"Hey, aren't babies supposed to bring people closer or something?"  
"We don't need bringing together. Things were so perfect, Tony I-"  
"Shush, shush. Loki, I am not going anywhere. I love you Loki. I love you."  
A faint smile formed on Loki's lips. "Tony, I'm sorry, I-"  
"Don't apologise Lo. We shouldn't be worried about this. We should be worrying about being good parents."  
"I know, but-" Loki stifled.  
"But I already know how great you'll be, so I don't have to worry. Although.." He added with a cheeky smile, "we all know I'm gonna be the favourite."  
A wide grin spread across both men's faces as Loki pushed Tony playfully onto his back. "Like hell you are?"  
"Oh really?" Tony chuckled. "I see you're picking up the 'midguardian dialect' there."  
"Shut up." Loki laughed, silencing Tony with a kiss.

Tony's back hit the floor with a thud as he rolled them off the bed.

* * *

Once they were finished and lying beneath the covers, Loki stared up at the ceiling.  
"Tony?"  
"Hmmm"  
"I don't want a baby"  
"What?" He shifted himself Ono the side to face Loki.  
"I want to try and get rid of if. I tried, but no spells-"  
"You tried to kill our baby?"  
"No, it wasn't like that."  
"Why." Tony said blankly.  
"I'm scared."  
"Loki, we've been through this. And how could you even think of that without talking to me. You don't kill a child just cause you're scared."  
"No, Tony. You don't understand."  
"Sure as hell I don't."  
"I'm not scared for me, I'm scared for the baby."  
"Loki, you'll be a great father, you don't need to get rid of it just for that. And I promise I will always be there and try to help, and-"  
"It's not that." Loki swallowed. "It's Odin. You know what he's done to my other children. The pain and the suffering they all have to go through every day, just because I'm their father. No child deserves to be brought into that. I can't do that to our child Tony. They're too precious."

Tony felt his God fall apart in his arms, felt his mind and his heart break for each of his children and their unborn one too.  
Tony said the only reassuring thing he could think of, something that was true Something he would give his dying breath to come true.  
"Loki. Look at me, listen to me. Our Son or our Daughter, whichever it will be, we be loved and looked after. And I promise you that I will do anything in my power to keep them by our side. Odin will leave them be. And if you don't believe me, you can damn well believe Natasha cause Odin's got nothing on her and I can tell you now that she will be on our side. Lo, we've got the Avengers, we've got the entire earth who will be on our side. No now's gonna take our kid away from us."  
Loki tried to smile. "But what Odin is capable of, you have no idea. I almost died trying to save Fenrir..."  
"But you didn't have me then love. And Odin's not gonna be able to resist this kid. With parents like us, they're gonna be one good lookin' mother fucker."  
Loki visibly relaxed and almost chuckled at Tony's words. "Smart too. But hopefully they won't inherit your self-destructive streak."  
"Or your diva-streak." Tony countered."  
"I _DO NOT_ have a diva streak."  
"There it is."  
"Shut up. I hate you." Loki pressed a soft kiss to Tony's mouth. Before sting arms wrapped around him.  
"I hate you too." He kissed Loki's forehead and faded off to sleep.

* * *

**I dont beta very well, apologies.**

**I am flat outta riddles for now, but if you have any suggestions or things you want, I'm open for it all. Especially at the moment cause I'm kinda stuck.**

**Send me lots of reviews and give me ideas. smileyface.**

****- DM O&o.


	13. Crumbs in the butter

**Sorry for the wait, busy times...**

* * *

"Why must you always get the crumbs in the butter. Just wipe them off or use a different knife."

"Brother, you are never usually so petty." Thor chuckled. "Just use magic."

Loki stood up from the table outraged "Oh, so once again you jest expect me to sort out your mistakes." He spat.

"Calm brother. I meant no ill." He clasped a hand to Loki's shoulder and Loki sat down again. He wiped the crumby knife onto Thor's arm before spreading butter onto half a bagel.  
Thor laughed again as Loki stared bitterly at him.

Tony tore through the brewing tension in the room as he strode through the door, took the bagel from Loki's hand, bit into it, and kissed Loki's cheek. All in one fluid movement like he'd done it a million times. Which he had.

Loki glared at Tony as he sat opposite him at the table. As usual, what followed was a shit-eating grin from Tony and a humph from Loki as he went on to butter his second bagel half.

"Thor buddy." Tony called through his mouthful of bagel. "What you doing here at this time, aren't you usually working out or making the female agents swoon or something?"

"I thought I would keep my brother company as you were not up yet."

"We'll your services are no longer required. Go play with Stevie or something."

"The captain was assigned a mission this morning, he is yet to return."

"Well find some other thing to do then. Just give me and your brother a little alone time. Kay bud?"

"Of course friend. I will visit with Jane."

"Atta boy."

Tony remained silent until Thor had left. "So, Shakespeare, what's eating at ya?"

Loki glared at him again. "I have no idea what you mean."

"Come on babe, what's the beef. You've been acting off all morning."

"Leave me be Anthony. I'm warning you."

"Warning me now. We both know that's not gonna work."

"And I am NOT his brother and I do not wish to be defined as such."

"Alright, fine. From now on, you want me to call him 'brother of Loki'?"

Loki smiled. "He is not my brother." But this time his words were not malicious, they were spoken in mild amusement.

"There we go." Tony congratulated. "There you are. So you gonna tell me babe? What's wrong?"

Loki groaned "I don't know. I'm just-"  
"Pregnancy stuff? Hormones. Oh my god it's hormones. Are you gonna be like this much."

"It is NOT hormones." Loki growled, but then leant back with a weary sigh. "I'm just tired."

Tony got up and put Loki's untouched bagel half in the counter and then took the God's arm to lead him to the bedroom.

* * *

"Lo', I think we're gonna have to bring Bruce in on this one early. He's not technically a medical doctor, but he'd the best we've got and I think we're gonna need some help with this."

"Tony, I'm only a few weeks pregnant."

"I know, but..."

"Can't you just do it."

"Loki, I do mechanics and engineering and genius-shit. Not really my kind of thing."

"Tony, I don't want strangers poking about at me."

"Bruce isn't a stranger."

"Neither are you."

Tony sighed and Loki pulled him a little closer. "Look Tony, I know you want to tell someone, and if it had to be anyone, Dr Banner would be the best. Just, I want to wait a bit first."

"I know, I know. And you haven't even told your kids yet."

"Just a few more weeks. And I'm a pretty good healer myself. We'll cope just fine."

"Mmmm. But you're not gonna be this tired all the time are you? I have my needs too."

Loki chuckled. "I'm sure ill have my energy back on no time."

"How long is no time?" Tony grumbled.

"Well, magically enhanced... Half an hour?"

* * *

The room was a made of stainless steel panels, the lighting was drawn in a way that warped shadows below the eyes.  
In the centre of the room was a standard metal table with a chair at either length. Upon the table lay the lingerie-and-fur-clad figure of Emma Frost, a bored expression on her face as she gaze up towards the ceiling.  
A hidden camera in the room watched her every move, and that the other side of that camera was a room where there stood a Director Fury and an Agent Coulson.

The director stood with his hands clasped behind his back and facing the wall of screens around them.

"Any ideas Coulson?"

"None sir. Perhaps we could bring Loki back on this."

"He may be married into the team now agent, but that doesn't mean I trust him. Or Stark."

"That's probably a wise decision sir."

"But no matter how much of a crazy motherfucker he is, I don't see another way forward. What do the x-men say?"

"They are still investigating through their own means. They are asking for more time sir."

"Give them a day. Then we'll call Loki."

* * *

"Bruce? You got a minute?"

"No actually Tony, I'm right in the middle of-"

"Great, knew you'd have time for your best friend in the whole world ever. I need your help. Your knowledge. You need to let me pick your brain. I want you to teach me stuff."

"What?" Bruce looked up from where he was carefully measuring out a cloudy white substance into a cylinder. "What could you possibly need my help for, I thought you read all my notes on the gamma tendencies, that's all I know."

"Ah right, notes. I need you I give me all your notes."

"I gave them all to you Tony."

"No no no, medical notes. And focusing on anything related to childbirth, pregnancy and stuff. Actually no, send me everything. I'll get Jarvis to do a filter, he'll know what's relevant."

"Why do you way my medial research?"

"Because we both know how unreliable the Internet can be. Remember that time when they were speculating about what we did when we were locked up in the lab for days? Yeah, pepper freaked out at that."

"Tony, that's got nothing to do with-"

"Yeah, but my point is, some things are wrong and I won't know what I believe. Well, I will but it'll take longer."

"But why do you want to know this at all? It's not exactly your area."

"Thank you Brucey, I love you lots. In fact, if I wasn't so full of incredibly sexy and platonic Norse god then maybe we could've make true of that thing with the press." Tony winked as he backed out of the room. "Just send it to my private server okay?"

Once it was gone, Bruce thought out loud, "Funny... Wouldn't have described Loki as platonic." Before adjusting his glasses and going back to work, taking a mental note to organise his files to send to Tony.

* * *

**Side plot- Do you like it. That there's the whole mutant thing as well as the Tony/Loki/Baby thing? You want me to wrap the muyants up to get more frostiron, or you want them merged. (I will wrap it up in a merge way even if its the first option). **

**In other words, do you like the mutant business? **

**Also, i need baby names, or characters you want to be the baby. I also want genders. Or any shenanigans you think they should be getting up to.  
Also, do you guys like sex. As in, in the story. It's always a bit tricky or weird to write because i never know to what extent to use magic, and i usually go a little out of character during it which makes it seem weird and like it doesnt fit. Although I am of course my harshest critic, so i want to know your views.**

**Also, i kind ofwanted to see if any of you read my other fics that are related to this story. That are like, a little extra which isn't important to any plot. eg, i have**

**-sticky dream**

**-sticky**

**-Frostiron Shenanigans**

**-Well, we weren't hatched**

**I also hope to write some more related one-shot-typed-fics which go with this, so shoot my some ideas. I will try to tell you when they come up, but it's probably easier to just author follow me.**

**I had an idea just now (as i was writing this AN) about a completely unrelated frostiron fic which is a doctor who crossover. AU, no Avengers, just iron man) So basically, the doctor has a companion (Loki) and they are travelling around, doing time-lord stuff. Loki has a super-major crush on the doctor.  
And then, there are Daleks, and the Doctor has to hide so they cant find him. He uses his pocket watch thing that makes him human and tells Loki to open it if the Daleks come for him.  
So, the doctor becomes a human who becomes Tony Stark. Tony and Loki have a thang. Then feels guilty and has to decide wether or not to open the watch. And as he is about to decide not to, the Daleks come. He opens the watch, and then they fight the Daleks. The doctor doesnt remember his time as Tony Stark, but then when Loki tells him about how he can't remain as the Doctor's companion because he loved him and he loved Tony Stark, and he knows he cant have either of them, and he cant go on living with the constant reminder. Then the Doctor kisses Loki and says "I never knew". And so Loki and the Doctor end up together because they are both completely brilliant and will live forever.**

**Do you like it?**

**Please review for this chapter, my questions, and also for this Story idea.**

-Dm 0&o


	14. Mustard and cheese

There were people to the left right, north, south, east and west. Bodies pressed against her from every angle. The crowd was thick and strong.  
Today she was Natalie Rushman.

Since Tony's announcement to the press, there have been anti-parades, petitions, riots. Now people knew that IronMan, the person they trusted their world and lives to had 'betrayed' them, had gone with the man who had almost destroyed them all.  
Tony had been dubbed a 'traitor', though to some it hardly came as a surprise, he was a loose cannon after all, and he was know for his self-destructive tendencies. What had really shocked the world was that he had taken the vow of matrimony, had made a commitment he could not even make to the famous Virginia 'Pepper' Potts. Also, there was the small matter of Loki being male. That had inspired an increase in 'gay pride' parades.

When Tony had became an Avenger, he became affiliated with SHIELD, making all his bad press, theirs. This is what lead to Natasha being forced to pull on her Natalie Rushman identity to infiltrate the crowd and assess the damage.

Luckily, there was no nothing Stark could say or do to make it much worse.  
"Director Fury?" Natasha spoke into a microphone concealed behind the brooch on her shirt. It was a beautiful piece of jewellery, a pink and cream pansy covered in sparkling jewels. Natasha cared very little for it.

"Agent Romanoff."

"I am at the south entrance if the tower sir."

"Yes, we are tracking your location. How does the situation look from down there? Have you spoken to anyone yet?"

"Sir, it appears it's is not the mob mentality expected. It is slightly more serious."

"To what extent?"

"Well most of the people here are Stark fans who have lost someone in the invasion. Some of them think Stark's being controlled, others want his dead for what is effectively treason."

"Shit. Well come back up. I'll get Coulson to call Stark in from Malibu, we need to talk to that mother fucker."

"Sir." Natasha mentally nodded a goodbye to the director before disconnecting. She turned to the side and used her shoulder to navigate through the crowd to find a way back into the tower.

* * *

"You repulse me." Loki squirmed as he watched Tony bite into a thick juicy cheeseburger, as he bit sauced of red yellow and brown oozed from between the buns, the big gloppy mess dripping on the table and down Tony's arm.

"Mmmmm" Tony replied, trying to look as discussing as possible to gross Loki out more, grinning at Loki through the gooey mess.

"Tony that's disgusting. There's more sauce than meat."

"We'll I like mustard and cheese and ketchup, and Hp, and gherkins. I'm not prepared to skimp but I've gotta fit them all in, so yes, some comes out the side a bit."

"You are never doing that around our child. They will either be scarred for life or become clinically obese."

Tony's mouth hung open and a big lump of gherkin splashed ketchup everywhere as it slipped out the burger and plopped onto his plate. "You would deprive our child of a Midgardian custom?"

"It's disgusting. I will not have him become a slob."

"Him?"

"It's just a feeling."

"Awww. Babe, that is so sweet, come here give me a kiss!" He crooned, Tony was grinning as he edged himself closer to his husband.

"No, you will not- Get away from me. Tony, no, seriously." He put his hands up in defence and backed away. He didn't want to risk teleporting with the baby; it wasn't worth it.

"C'm'ere. Giveusakiss. C'mon." Tony was on his feet, stepping closer to Loki. Loki was backing away, but Tony was getting closer. He was just about to turn and run when Tony pounced.

Tony's lips were on his, the array of colours that covered his mouth mushing onto Loki's.

"No, Tony it's in my hair. And your hands, ewww." Tony let his hands roam Loki's back and neck, grabbing at his hair and pulling him closer.

"Mmmm Loki, you're all mustardy..."

"Ah, Tony. I really hate you sometimes." He laughed and gave in, kissin the shorter man back.  
Both men (well man and god)'s faces were covered in thick layers of multicoloured sauce which extended across Loki's back.

Tony distracted Loki with his mouth as his left arm reached to grab the sauces from the table. He flicked off both tops with a skilled thumb and tipped them upside down.

The epigraph on Tony's tomb would read simply 'he had nerve'.

Colours of red and yellow were squeezed onto the head of Loki as Tony tried to contain his laughter.

Tony rubbed the sauces into his lover's face head and chest as Loki was frozen in outrage.  
And then he kissed him again.  
If Loki hadn't found it so funny, Tony would be dead.  
As it was, Loki returned the kiss with equal vigour.

Well, it was funny.

And that's when Clint walked in.  
"Guys, I was on a mission nearby and Fury wanted me to come tell you that-" Clint froze.

* * *

Tony and Loki stood side by side. Most of the sauce had been wiped off with a towel, but there were still bits in their hair, around the edge of their faces and on their clothes. They looked like two kids sent to the head teacher's office.

They had taken a lift in the quinjet with Clint and had arrived at the helicarrier in under ten minutes. They now stood in a debriefing room in front of Fury. On Tony's side stood Steve, and on Loki's side stood Natasha and then Clint.  
Clint was still looking at them with that grossed-out look upon his face.

Behind Fury, the screens showed news and security footage of the protesters outside the tower wether they were believed to be staying.  
When they were in Malibu, Loki had blocked out their communication with the outside world. They had no idea what was going down.

"Sorry to have to call you in like this Stark." Fury said. "Especially seeing as you were... Busy." Loki smirked over at Tony who had as much mustard in his hair as himself. "But as you can see, we have a situation at Stark tower and we'd like to bring you in on it before it gets out of hand."

"From here it looks like you couldn't handle it, it already got out of hand and now you come running to Tony Stark for help."

"Stark, that's not what I meant. If you're not going to help-"

"Fine fine, I'll do all your work for you as your PR is clearly made of a bunch of incompetent ass holes who spend most of their time watching porn at work. Set up a press conference for tomorrow morning, first thing. One o'clock? Loki, that okay?"

"Yes, I assume so."

"Alright, 1pm it is. No, wait. Make it one thirty, give me a chance to wake up. Ciao director."  
Fury went to say something more but Tony flipped him off as he pulled his arm around Tony's waist and led him back out the door they came in.

That went well.

* * *

**updating (and uploading and writing whatever) on my phone- possible formatting issues. Super hard. Apologies for the wait, just got caught up in a load of things.**

**things will start to make more sense soon.**

**still need baby names. Drop me a review.**

**Both boy and girl **

-dm o&o


	15. Burn them all

**Sorry for the wait, but ive been busy. Got my computer set up in my room which means not typing on my phone, which means lessmistakes. WOOPTYTOOP! Anyway, DONE! And this took less time to write so i guess i can start to update more often. OHYEAH! So... what i'm trying to say is... **

**Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

"You know S.H.I.E.L.D are going to give you cards."

"And_ you_ know that I'm not gonna stick to them."

"That I do."

"We still need to come up with a story though, something to cool them off."

"I could pretend to leave and then we could see each other is secret?"

"Hello no. You're not doing that. Never."

"I really don't mind."

"No, just… No."

"I could leave and come back as some other person. A woman. I am a shape shifter. In fact, I could become many women if you'd prefer. Keep up your image."

"Loki." Tony took him firmly by the shoulders. "I don't want you pretending to be someone you're not. If they don't want you as they are, then screw them. We can move to Asgard or something."

Loki chuckled. "You're sweet my love, but I don't think they'd exactly be welcoming; to either of us."

"Well…" Tony scratched at the back of his neck in thought. "I take it we're not telling them you're pregnant then?"

Loki just stared blankly at his husband. "Really Tony?" He spoke in perfect deadpan; Tony really was pretty stupid sometimes for a 'genius'.

"Alright, alright. No need to be so patronizing."

"You haven't even told Pepper yet, and I don't feel like telling Thor any time soon."

"Well then what do you suggest?"

Loki sat down exhausted on an armchair, his body draped lazily over it. He looked very much the king he once was, the king he should have been. "Burn them all."

Tony sighed and perched himself on the arm of the chair, putting his arm around Loki's shoulder and pulling him into him. This whole situation really wasn't good for the whole 'don't kill the entire human race' thing he had been trying to enforce in the God's cat-filled mind. It was moments like these where Tony wondered what he had gotten himself into. "Don't worry love, I'm not actually planning on doing it… or I _wasn't_." He chuckled darkly to himself and barely felt a hand moving through his hair. "I don't like this Tony. I didn't even want to have a child yet, and now we've got this on top of it all."

"I know Lo', I know." Tony slid into the seat with Loki and pulled him more tightly to his chest. "I know…"

* * *

"Tony. Tony? You and Loki have thirty seconds to get down here, people are already in their seats." Pepper gripped her phone with a grip that turned her knuckles white. People were looking at her, waiting, expecting. S.H.I.E.L.D agents were everywhere, but none were helping.

"Calm down Pep, we'll be there in a sec."

"Tony? Are you panting?"

"Uhm… yeah, I've been… running."

"Oh, oh alright. Uh, make sure Loki's on time too."

"Yeah, he's here. Loki, Pep says you need to be on time." Pepper heard a faint affirmative from the other end through Loki's panting.

"Wait, Loki's running with you?"

"Um, yeah."

"Tony? Why are you running?"

"Uh… Loki, why are we running?" His voice grew fainter as if he was holding the phone to his chest, when he put it back to his ear, he said. "We are running there because we're late?"

"Tony, what's going on? Where are you?"

"We're running? Why don't you believe me?"

"How long have I known you Tony? And there's the fact that you're Tony Stark and you're married to the _God_ of _lies?_"

"I resent that. Thirty seconds Pep." And he disconnected the line.

Pepper was frustrated. "Jarvis?"

_"Yes Miss. Potts."_

"Where are they?"

_"In Mr. Stark's bedroom."_

Pepper sighed and ran a hand through her hair. So _that's_ why they were out of breath.

There was a light cough behind her and Pepper visibly jumped, letting out a little squeal. She span around fast to be met with Phil in her face.

"Oh Phil." She gasped.

"Miss. Potts." He nodded in greeting.

"I tell you every time Phil, call me Pepper."

"My apologies Miss. Potts."

She sighed again, but decided to let it go. "How may I help you?"

"I was just wondering if Stark was here yet."

"No such Luck. He and Loki were… Never mind."

"I have his cards. And it's important he sticks to them this time."

"What is it Phil? Training mission gone wrong?" Tony stepped out from a wall of S.H.I.E.L.D agents behind them.

"Oh my god Tony, you're here. Get out there now." She thrusted the cards into his hands and pushed him towards the stage.

"Alright, alright."

And in a moment, Tony transformed from his usual self to one of radiated confidence, that press-winning grin on his face and an arrogant swagger in his steps, raising his arms to the sides in self-applause as he walked to the centre of the stage to stand behind the podium.

It took him two minutes of scanning the back row to make out the tall dark-haired man Loki had disguised himself as. As soon as they locked eyes, Tony was ready. He rolled up his sleeves and put down the cards.

* * *

"Okay, so you all came here for your answers, and I came here to give them to you. Oh, and also to tell you to stop messing up the streets outside my tower, you make the place look untidy." There were a few chuckles and Tony continued. He wasn't here for laughs and giggles. "And pretty much to say screw you. Who the hell decided that it was anyone's choice but mine what I do in my free time, no body gives a damn when I drink myself into a stupor or kill millions of people, but as soon as what I choose to do in my free time is Loki… freaking riots. I mean, it's not like it endangers anyone, it's not like it's just some fun, I actually married this guy." Someone put their hand up. "I'll take questions when I'm done. Actually no, I am done. Except one thing; Loki's pregnant."

The crowd erupted in questions and protest, camera flashes lighting up the room. S.H.I.E.L.D agents came from out of nowhere and Coulson appeared at Tony's side, firmly taking his arm.

"Mr. Stark won't be taking any questions thank you." Tony was led out of the room as Coulson attempted to shield him from any danger. There was no need however as Loki's character strode down the middle isle up to Tony, his transformation dissolving as he walked, turning him fluidly back to Loki again. Thank the gods that he decided against his battle armor and chose instead to go with his leather trousers and green shirt. He was fuming. And Tony thought, gorgeous.

* * *

**DONE! We all knew TOny didn't like cards. Or what Loki says. Maybe this time it will be Loki who kills him. But then he'd be a single parent again. I dont know... maybe he could hook up with Bruce. Or Natasha. Or... I dont think ive seen a Loki/Steve before. But then there's a reason for that. But i do like a challenge. ;D We'll see.**

**Or LOKI AND HEIMDALL or Voldermort. Or Witherwings/buckbeak. Or is that a step too far?**

**nayway, ** -DMaz O&o


	16. Killing the Director of SHIELD

**Here we go. I warn you, I haven't prrof read, and I have an English essay I really need to write, and I think I've made the question too hard for myself. Coursework sucks. I was just reading my AN, and I just realised i spelt proof read wrong which is ironic. But any ho... On with the show.**

* * *

"STARK!" Loki screamed. "Are you insane? Have you completely lost your mind?" Loki held Tony to the wall with one hand at his throat.

"Babe, could you kinda loosen your grip, I cant breathe." Loki let go of his throat, but held him in place by his shoulders instead.

"We discussed this. We were going to tell Thor and Pepper first, theydid not deserve to find out like this. Well.." He added as an after thought, "Pepper did."

Tony put his hands to Loki's shoulders and held him back a bit. "Loki, I'm sorry, I just. I looked at you and… I just got so pissed off. Who said they get to dictate our lives? I love you Loki, and… I guess I just wanted the world to see that."

Loki took Tony's neck, his thumb on Tony's throat again, and pulled him tightly into a kiss. It wasn't a particularly sexual, nor a chaste kiss; more one of… longing, almost. It was desperate, like Loki was going to leave Tony for a long time and wanted to store all the kiss's energy into his bones.

When he finally broke apart, he pushed their foreheads together. "You are a nightmare Tony Stark" Loki grinned and kissed him quickly again before Nick Fury interrupted them with a mob of S.H.I.E.L.D agents on his tail.

Loki teleported them out and he landed gracefully in Tony's penthouse, holding Tony up in his arms. The mortal was still not accustomed to teleportation.

* * *

"Anthony, are you aware that your actions will not come without repercussions?"

"Mmmm." Tony groaned, burying his face into a cushion. He was lying on his belly on the sofa. Loki's face was somewhere between amused as concerned as he walked from the kitchen and placed a steaming cup of coffee on the table in front of Tony while he himself stood looking down at Tony while clutching a scorching cup of tea between his hands.

"And you are aware that it was a completely irresponsible and reckless thing to do?"

"Mmmm" He groaned again.

"And you are aware of the limits to my magic? I cannot undo this."

"Mmmm"

"And you know that I am on your side and I will try my best to deal with S.H.I.E.L.D while you deal with Pepper. It won't be long before that woman gets in here."

Tony's groan sounded louder and more irritated this time, it was a noise of resignation, no matter what Loki did, he'd have to speak with Pepper some time. "Fine." The pillow muffled his voice, but Loki was a god, he figured it out.

"I'm sure she'll come around. And Anthony?" Tony turned his head so he could face Loki. "I know S.H.I.E.L.D wants our heads, and you are a stupid reckless man." Tony snorted "But never doubt that I love you, and I am on your side." He knelt down to Tony's level "We face this together." Tony visibly relaxed and Loki bent down to give his love a long lingering kiss. Tony's hand reached up to cup a pale cheek when Loki jumped to his feet. "Even though this is all your fault." He quipped with a wide grin at Tony as he picked up his tea and strode from the room in a few long strides.

* * *

"Am I starting to show?"

"What?"

"Do I look fat?"

"No, why?"

"Incase it's slipped your precious little mind, I'm pregnant. Or are you a _complete _imbecile?"

"Hey hey, sorry. Calm down there Lo'. I think you're a bit high on hormones babe."

"I am a _God_."

"Oh, and so we're back with the God complex are we? I thought you weren't actually Gods."

"No, cause I'm a monster." He spat, scowling at the floor.

"No babe, you're- what? That's not what I was saying at all."

"It's what you were thinking. Face it; you're an idiot Stark, why would anyone want a monster like me? And this baby's gonna be half monster too, but it'll be okay because it's half you too."

"For the God of lies, you sure are good at telling them to yourself."

"Don't lie to me Stark."

"Loki-" Tony ran the two steps forward and managed to catch Loki as his knees gave out. "Loki…"

Loki was sobbing heavily into Tony's shoulder as they crouched in an uncomfortable position on the floor, Tony running a hand through his husband's hair and humming soothing noises as he pressed Loki's forehead to his mouth.

* * *

Fury banged three times on the door, entering before either man had a chance to answer. Hurriedly, they both got to their feet, turning to face the intruder. In an almost instinctual movement, Loki put himself between the other two, hiding Tony behind his back. "Tony, go." He insisted, keeping his eyes trained carefully on the one-eyed man before him. "Go." He hissed.

"Calm down." Fury quipped, "He's not the pregnant one. Or so I hear."

"Tony leave. I said I'd sort this." Tony took a step back but did not leave. He couldn't. "As for you detective, has no one ever told you not to mess with a pregnant man?"

"Actually no."

"Well then may I be the first?"

"Go ahead, but know I have no intention of listening."

"Heed my warning mortal."

"I need answers first."

"I wouldn't get your hopes up director. My first priority is to my family. Do not think I would let you get in the way."

"Oh, believe me, I have no wish to get involved in" He gestured to their general direction with distaste "This."

"Speak your mind mortal, ask your questions; and be quick about it. Anthony, please leave." He turned to Tony with a look that told him he knew exactly what he was doing. Knowing Loki however, it did nothing to calm him down.

"Lo', I don't think anyone would take too kindly to you killing the director of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Oh no, killing would be simple and, vulgar and… _distasteful_. Besides, he has not yet done anything wrong. Please leave Anthony, and trust that the Director will be safe." He turned back to Fury. "_As long as he behaves._"

Although still not entirely confident, he did trust Loki… of sorts. Tony left the room with plans on watching through Jarvis's security feed.

* * *

**When I said about killing characters off last time, I was joking. It's just I suffer from insatiable boredom. a bordom that only the death of loved ones will suffice. That sounds really disturbing and it probably is. I have, however, learned that the grief and pain is not worth it. I have since stopped killing my friends and relatives. This is why I dont have a boyfriend. Seriosly though, I get bored. I mean, I don't kill them per se, I just... i dont know.**

**Anyway, I have no worldly idea what will happen next and I still need baby names. I kind of liked Lexi, and I cant even remember who suggested it, but I don't think I came up with it on my own. I need both boy and girl names, and I am thinking one that could be quite Norse and quite not at the same time. Something Tony can pronounce and that Loki would think befits his son/daughter. **

**Merci beau coup**

****-Dmaz O'n'O


	17. Once in the kitchen

**I apologise for the inexcuseable lateness of this chapter, but my cow died. I am sorry.**

* * *

Tony sat in his lab, a curve of holographic screens around him, showing what was going on downstairs. He leaned back in his chair and was surprised when Dummy bumped into him, a bucket of popcorn held tightly in his claw.

"Dummy, I don't want popco… Actually…" Tony took the bucket from his robot. "Thank's buddy." Dummy chirped and whirred away.

Loki and Fury were still standing and staring straight at each other. It was a few long minutes before Fury gave in first. "Is it your husband's job to make mine ten times harder?"

"More that ten times the way I see it." Loki's voice was shining with mischief, winding Fury up was one of his favorite past times.

Fury ground his teeth and let out a short angry breath, not willing to let the God get to him. "And do you feel like telling me _how_ you got pregnant?"

Loki raised an eyebrow as if to say 'really?' "Well, sometimes, when Anthony and I get bored, we go into the bedroom, or sometimes the lab, or my car, or once in the Kitchen, and occasionally in the living room, or the elevator you just came up in…"

"ENOUGH!" Fury snapped, much to Loki (and Tony)'s amusement. "I mean, I thought you were male, unless I was _mistaken._" It was Fury's turn to raise his eyebrows, taunting the God. If it worked, Loki didn't show it. "Does this mean Thor can get pregnant too?"

Loki snorted. "Incase you didn't notice, Thor and I are not exactly… the same species. Jotun males bear their own young; I am no different. Seriously, Thor pregnant? That would just be weird. And I must say, strangely comical." Tony snorted from the other side of the camera.

"And this isn't?"

"No, not really." Loki shrugged

"Well good, I don't want two hormonal Norse Gods to deal with."

"I am a _God_, I am_ not_ hormonal."

Fury scoffed "Really?"

Loki sounded disgusted, "You sound Like Anthony."

Fury cringed. "Stark was supposed to help the situation, not escalate it. Our PR is bad enough as it is."

"Not my fault." Loki spoke under his breath, sounding somewhat like a petulant child.

"And how can we be sure this… _child_ is not a threat?" He spat "We know of your legends, the prophecies."

True to his god-like speed, Loki had Fury by the throat and two feet in the air in less than a half second. "You will not touch my child." He growled, surprised by his newfound love for the intruder. "You may leave." He growled, lower and darker.

When Loki let go, the director hit the floor with a thud and it took him a while to pick himself up and dust himself off. As he backed out of the door, he remained under Loki's dangerous glare.

Tony unashamedly 'Whooped' and jumped out of his chair, pumping his fist in the air. Go Loki.

* * *

"I'm scared to turn on the news. How bad is it?"

"Tony Stark, scared to see the news? I thought I'd never see the day." Bruce joked, taking a sip of his tea on the other end of the conference call.

"No, It's not me, it's just… It's my fault, and Loki really wanted to keep things quiet, and Fury hates me enough as it is although a little more couldn't hurt. And Pepper, I still haven't spoken to her yet."

Bruce laughed "You talk of Loki like a fragile little girl, may I remind you who he is?"

"But Pepper."

"Yeah, you should have told her about that man. And Thor, but I'm sure he's excited enough to get over it pretty quick."

"I'm scared what she's gonna do to me Brucey."

"Well I'm staying far away when whatever it is happens. And I can't tell you about the news, we don't get a lot of it over here."

"That reminds me buddy, where are you now?"

"Don't pretend you haven't been tracking me Tony."

"Well I was, but Jarvis tells me you're in south American, the rainforest or something and I though 'Jarv, you've finally cracked, what would my dear little Brucey be doing in south America?' So, where are you really?"

"I'm in Brazil, Jarvis wasn't wrong."

"What? Aren't there bugs and creepy crawlies and stuff there?" Tony shivered in his chair, picking his scotch back up and taking another sip.

"Tony, I can actually help people here, actually make a difference to some people's lives."

"Well stop it, I need you here. Incase you don't remember, Loki's pregnant and there's a mob of angry people after us. I'll send a plane or a copter of something to get you, I have your co-ordinates."

"Tony, no. I'm pretty busy over here. There are so many people who need my help."

"And that's great buddy, but I don't exactly trust any other Doctors over here. Can you have your things all packed up in two hours?"

"Tony No. I'm not even a medical Doctor, It's unlikely I can actually help, plus I don't exactly want to look at your boyfriend's… bits."

"He's not my boyfriend, he's my husband remember? You came to my wedding remember? And as I recall, so did the Other Guy. Plus, I don't think he gives birth out of his dick. And who am I kidding, of course you'll be ready in two hours."

'Tony, I don't care."

"Look Bruce, if you don't help there'll be a war on our hands. Who knows how many people Loki could kill if he loses our kid and it's their fault?" Tony started typing a message on my phone.

"Including me. Get someone else Tony."

He pressed send "Okay, a copter will be there in 2 hours twenty. I've got your co-ordinates so don't bother hiding; they're live. See you in a bit."

"No Tony. Tony I will not get on tha-"

"Peace out Bruce!" And Tony cut him off.

Tony sat alone in his lab for a while longer, staring blankly up at the ceiling before feeling completely himself again. "Hey Jarv, start some music up will ya? Daddy's got some doing to do."

"Of course sir. Which schematics should I get up first?"

"None of them Jay. I've got a better idea."

* * *

"Brother, this is fantastic news. I am to be an uncle again!"

"You are still an uncle Thor."

"But AGAIN."

"Will you tell mother for me? I do not wish to return to Asgard."

"Of course. But wouldn't you rather tell her yourself?"

"I have no wish to see Odin again, or the rest of Asgard. I must stay here; Tony needs me. Also, there is the matter of the child, I think it will be unsafe for inter-dimensional travel; it can be very taxing."

"Well then let mother come here."

"I am sure Odin will not allow it."

"We must at least ask brother, they came for your wedding. I am sure they are most anxious to see you, both mother _and_ father."

"I said No." Loki stressed

"Very well." Thor sighed, "I will tell them of your news."

"Thank you Thor."

"I must also ask, what is your situation with the people of Midguard. I hear they are stressed about your news."

"They want him dead."

"But how, he is just an innocent child."

"Do not forget Hela, or Sleipnir, or Fenrir, or Jorturmandgr. Your father treated them with very much the same… _distaste_. They were not less innocent."

"But I hear they are all in good health."

"Yes, _NOW_. What about all those years Fenrir was left on his own, complete isolation? When he was only just a pup. Sleipnir is now _ridden_ by Odin, Jorturmandgr could be _anywhere_ and Hela is only mildly better of than them all; bound to know none but the dead. That is _not_ a life I want for this child."

Thor put a heavy hand to Loki's shoulder. "I am sorry brother, for your pain. Know that I will fight with you to protect your and Anthony's baby with my life."

Loki rested his hand on top of Thor's and gave him a small, thin smile. "Thank you Thor. A little late, but… thank you."

* * *

**This chapter is kind of... empty. I know, terrible person and whatnot, it's all dialogue.**

**I made ginger cookies yesterday, and thismorning, we decorated them. It was utterly delightful. I love those shiny silver balls.**

**I've been ready some really weird, kinda messed up fanfiction recently, and it's nice to have a break. That's an excuse for the nothingness. Also, I don't own a cow. It wouldn't fit in my bedroom. So much dialogue, sorry.**

**I promise that my the next chapter I'll have decided what I am doing. Right now, I don't know.**

**Also, if anyne thinks i've forgotten something then please tell me. I probably have forgotten a whole load of things. For example, I just remembered Fenrir and Selipnir. And that Loki had a suit. (like Tony's)**  
**YWah, so... tell me. Im really cold so bye now.**

**Also... a week untill furry feet! (Hobbit) ohmmymymy. And then it's christmas special time. yay. I love christmas specials. **

**ALSO, I was watching the 2009 startrek movie and NODOBY FREAKING TOLD ME IT HAD CHRIS HEMSWORTH IN IT! Spoiler: He dies.**  
** He's james' daddy. Who died.**  
** Well there's another version of the future that old spock tells us about where he doesn't die but we dont see that, so... he dies.**

**I am suddenly conscious of the length of this and the fast that my sister is waiting downstairs with christmas cookies.**

**Must dasher (see what i did there?) and its cold. So are my hands**.

-dm 0&O

Live long and prosper. or whatever.


	18. Why don't you look fat yet?

**So, this is th next update. I'm sorry it took so long but I've had a whole load of stuff and i didnt know where to go and... this is what you got. so there.**

* * *

"Why do the Avengers seem to be making no attempt to capture and imprison Loki now he appears to be in a more… docile state?"

"I can assure you that Loki will be appropriately punished for his crimes although this will not involve normal imprisonment. As of yet, we do not have sufficient technology to hold him for very long."

Director Fury stood behind the podium, a calm expression (reserved only for the press) on his face and his hands were clasped tightly behind his back. He addressed a woman two rows from the front who had a pointy, weasely face and a short-ish mousey brown bob.

Fury didn't like this woman, or her voice.

She had one of those whiney nasal voices that seemed to vibrate through the room in short annoying bursts. It was a voice that barred his teeth and tested the 'refrain from strangling the press' concept Coulson had been explaining to him earlier.

"What kind of punishment?"

"That is yet to be decided. Next question." He looked at the woman distastefully before nodding to a man closer to the back. He was dressed smartly and looked to be well educated, Fury hoped he would ask easier questions or at least ones he felt he actually knew the answer to. Perhaps this press conference wasn't such a great idea after all.

"Is Mr. Stark's relationship with Loki going to affect his punishment? Is he going to get any special privileges."

There we go, the question he was looking for. "I can say with absolute confidence that the only way he might be treated differently to any other criminal of his caliber is that we will be using security software that not even the great Tony Stark can hack into." Fury smirked at himself there, he wondered if Stark was watching.

"Glad to hear it." The man said, nodding slightly to the Director, telling him he was done. He really was a nice man. Fury would get his name, maybe put him on the pay roll. He'd be good for S.H.I.E.L.D.

The next person to ask a question was another woman. Fury hated women, he just decided. Maybe it was just press women, he liked Agent Romanoff. Did she even count as a woman? She'd murder Fury where he stood if she knew he just thought that. He moved his thoughts quickly aside and let the woman speak.

"Surely no matter what his crimes may be, he should be treated with more care that any other man. It would not be fair to punish an innocent child."

"When it is born, the child will be taken care of by mister Stark. It will not have to endure Loki's punishment."

"And you would take a baby so soon from it's mother?" Her voice carried her astonishment perfectly, showed off how disgusting and cruel she though it was. It was not Fury's fault the God had gotten himself knocked up, and now he had a room of angry women in front of him, all brooding for the adorable unborn child of an irritating man and his evil alien husband. He wondered how many he could kill while passing it off as 'my hand slipped and my gun shot them all'. Surely the board would understand.

"It is not as if it will be breast-feeding." Fury rolled his eyes, his comment earning a short laugh from the well-dressed man at the back. "There will be no further questions." Fury turned around and stalked off the stage in a well-hidden huff. He was going to murder Stark, just as soon as he got past his angry God of a husband.

* * *

"Why don't you look fat yet?" Tony asked, walking into the lounge where Loki was sprawled out on the sofa.

Loki glared at him.

As usual, Tony went straight from the door to the bar, pouring himself a half-glass of scotch, skipping the ice, and walking over to the God.

Tony just stared at him blankly before lifting his head up to sit beneath and then resting it back on his lap. This had become routine for around 5pm when Tony came out of his lab and Loki had finished whatever he had been doing that day.

"I am a God."

"Trust me babe, I know." Loki snorted "But why aren't you showing?"

"I'm not that pregnant Tony. And I have no idea how long this pregnancy is going to take, five months, nine, twelve, eighty six."

"WHAT?! I cannot deal with a hormonal God for that long." Tony laughed when a firm cushion hit him neatly in the face. "Sorry sorry." Tony held his hands up in surrender.  
Loki laughed quietly and rest his head back on Tony's lap.

"I had another meeting with Fury today."

"Oh yeah? Wha'd he say?"

"That I'm not allowed to incinerate anyone that irks me."

"Babe, wouldn't that be like… everyone?"

"And?"

"Well that would kind of defeat the object of getting them to like us."

"Who says they need to like us?"

"Fury."

"And when have you given a damn what he says?"

"Since I agree with him and don't want to be the last of the human race."

"Who said you'd live?"

"I don't irk you."

"Really?"

"I don't. But I cant say it surprises me that you want to kill everyone, you've tried to kill us all before remember?"

"But I usually have such a _sweet_ disposition." Loki laughed and rolled over onto his stomach, crawling up so his face was level with Tony's.

"You usually scare the shit out of me."

"I know."

"So sweet disposition my ass."

Loki feigned offense. "I can be very charming when I want to be."

"Oh I never said you weren't charming."

"I know." Loki kissed his husband softly on the lips, long and gentle and beautiful. "I'll be out all of tomorrow; I have work to do. Promise you won't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

"Where're you going?"

"Never you mind. I'll have Bruce keep an eye on you."

"I am not a child."

"Wrong again."

"Hey!"

"Don't deny the obvious Anthony."

"I resent that."

"I love that."

"That I'm a child or that I resent being called one."

"…Both."

"I aim to please."

"No you don't."

"I do."

"Don't"

"Do."

"Don't don't don't don't don't." Tony shut him up with another kiss. Loki smiled when they broke apart, laying his head down against Tony's chest. "Don't."

* * *

**Wasn't that nice? Awww!**

**So, give me ideas and names and things. Also, if there are any more things you want, you just need to say, eg. more fluff, more sex scenes, more angsty bits, more tragedy, more humour, or more than one thing. I don't know what you wan't and i think im drifting from my original plot so just yeah.**

**Hope y'all had a nice xmas/christmas episodes/ holoday season/ hanukah/male baldness day etc.**

-Doctor Maz Over and OUt


	19. Are you sure he hasnt got a litle Willy?

**I know, I know. I am a neglective arse. Sorry about that... been kinda busy. And I kow it's been MONTHS. But i promise i am back, and undistracted until may when I have the rest of my alevels, and then after that i am all FREE AS A BIRD! This is an incredibly short chapter, but i was stuck and I had to do a time jump because I can't deal with Loki hormones right now. I confess I only remembered to stop being an arse because I missed writing Tony. So here we go. Loki's had the baby now. Just so you know.**

* * *

"You sure he hasn't got a little Willy?"

"_Willy?_ I have not heard this terminology before." Loki looked up from his baby to furrow his brow at his Husband.

"That's because we're supposed to be grown men." Bruce: always the voice of reason.

"I bet Peter Pan says Willy."

"But what does it even _mean_?"

"And what has it got to do with Peter Pan?"

"But does he _have one_? It's a simple question. Are you _sure_ he's a girl?"

"Yes. _She's_ definitely a girl. I don't know why you thought she was a boy."

"Loki told me."

"I thought Loki was the God of lies?"

"And I am Tony Stark."

"You can't just use that as a viable answer for everything."

"But it is."

Loki shrugged. "It appears I was mistaken. I didn't say for sure, it was only a… feeling. I have always been right before."

"Good." Tony clapped his hands together. "I wanted a girl anyway."

"What?"

"Well why would we need another boy anyway, we've already got Clint."

"What about… Girly stuff. Bras and… things." Bruce asked, somewhat uncomfortably.

"Calm down Brucey, We've got Pep and Nat for that." Bruce raised an eyebrow at Tony. "Well, we've got Pepper."

"And I wouldn't call her 'Nat' if I were you. Remember what happened to Clint."

"Well she either beat him or fucked him pretty hard. He couldn't walk the next day. If she hears me, I hope I get the latter." Loki hit him on the bicep. "You could join in too."

"How do you know I haven't already been punished for calling her Nat already?" Loki raised an eyebrow, smirked, and exited the room.

Tony stared blankly after him and then the little girl in Bruce's arms. "I can take over from here Nanna Brucey. Gotta introduce her to her family."

* * *

**I promise punctual updates. If y'all could remind me, that'd be nice. Thanks.**


	20. Loki can produce lactic fluids

**See- that was punctual was it not? **

**Double updates because this is the last chapter. I feel ive dragged it on too long. So here we go. Last one, and yes it's short. Hope you enjoyed the journey.**

* * *

Tony looked down at the small round face, mouth hanging open as she slept in his arms. Bruce had cleaned her up, and she was now wrapped in a soft white blanket. Bruce had left a minute ago to give them a few moments before he took her in to meet their friends.

When Tony entered the living area, he saw everyone crowded around a large sofa, in the middle sat Loki with a space between he and Thor just big enough for Tony. As the man sat down, he handed their little girl back to Loki and spoke to the group. "We don't have a name yet, we expected a boy. But I kind of like the name Alexi."

Loki's eyes flashed to his Husband. "Alexi?"

"Yeah."

"I'd have thought you'd have wanted to call her Tonya or, Antoinette."

"What about Lola?"

"I was thinking something more… unique. For example, I am the definition of my own name. She should be given a word that has no meaning, one she can define with herself."

"You." Tony kissed Loki's cheek. "Are perfect." He stroked his daughter's hand with his finger and smiled when she grabbed it in her sleep.

"Um… sorry guys, but how are you going to uh…" Steve looked at Loki awkwardly, "Breast feed?"

"Steve, I'm sure they can find a woman to-"

Loki cut her off, "I am perfectly capable of producing lactic fluids."

The room went silent.

"Okay, that was awkward. Let me have a hold" Clint's face had lit up and he moved to crouch down in front of Loki.

"I SHOULD BE THE FIRST TO HOLD MY NIECE!"

"Guys, she's sleeping, keep it down."

Loki passed her gently over to Clint.

Loki understood, he had been in Clint's head. He knew how much Clint wanted what he had. How Clint had resented his job because of it. He loved working at Shield, but it had denied him certain things. He didn't have the chance to get married, have kids.

Clint smiled fondly at the little girl in his arms. She would call him Uncle Clint, and she would always be able to count on him should she ever be in trouble.

Tony stretched his arm round Loki and whispered in his ear. "Thank you, she's beautiful."

"I love you Anthony."

"I know you wanted a unique name, and that's wonderful. But can her middle name be Maria, after my Mom. I just… I never remember thanking her, for being there, or telling her I loved her."

"Of course we can love, it's a beautiful name."

"Thank you. I love you to Loki."


End file.
